Starlight Falling
by Princess Silver Serenity
Summary: Chibi-usa is on the throne and the world of Earth is safe from evil. Cosmos decides to leave and to try to recreate a new life. She returns to her real home in Middle Earth and to a love that she never knew that she had.
1. A Solider's Choice

A Soldier's Choice

Cosmos sighed and fiddled with a strand of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. The loneliness that she had started to feel with Endymion's end ten years ago had grown steadily over the years. Bitterly, Cosmos cursed Fate and Destiny for causing her loved ones demises. The moment that she had come into her full powers, the senshi and Endymion had started to grow older and eventually had died. Though it hurt, Cosmos had held on until Chibi-usa had reached her coming of age then she held on no longer. Cosmos stepped down as queen. Her soul could not handle the strain that the chores of ruling the Crystal Millennium demanded along with the double hit of the duty of Cosmos and the fresh pain of loss from her friends and love. Her daughter and Helios took over and currently were ruling wisely and justly. After staying around for a few years to help them adjust to ruling the vast kingdom, Cosmos had decided to go about the universe, battling Sailor Chaos, to hide from her pain. But the pain remained and soon Cosmos sighed and gave up. She eventually returned to Earth, still feeling empty. But, the emptiness wasn't from Endymion being gone, but now was from the realization that Endymion was not her true soul mate. The wistful solider watched the Neo-Scouts train. It was peaceful, but the solider felt restless. She pushed a strand of silver hair out of her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she studied herself carefully and with a strict scrutiny. As the senshi of Cosmos, her uniform was mainly a rainbow of colors weaved in a silver background. Over all, Cosmos like it, but the silver also felt to her cold, lifeless. Finally, after completing her careful observations, she stood and smoothed her sailor skirt. A smile crossed her face and she walked out of the room. With her heart slightly higher now, she thought of the family she had left behind and deep in her soul, of the love she was going to find. Her steps echoed against the marble as she made her way to the throne room. Opening the door, she walked up to her daughter. Chibi-usa looked up at her mother and smiled. Helios was a little further away entertaining their young daughter.

"Chibi-usa, I have come to a decision."

Chibi-usa looked up at her mother frowning slightly and sitting up straight. In a general appearance, Chibi-usa looked exactly like her mother had when she had ascended to the throne. Chibi-usa still wore her hair up in cone shaped odangos and her red eyes were as bright as ever. Helios walked over, carrying their daughter. Helios had grown to be a handsome man. He didn't have the golden crystal on his forehead any longer. The position of priest of Elysian was still open, but Chibi-usa was expecting a child and it was predicted that the child would take over its father's place. Their daughter had pale pink hair with tinges of blue in it. Her eyes were a violet and already the child was showing her powers. Cosmos smiled at the little girl. She would be the next Senshi of the Moon.

"Mama, are you ok?"

Cosmos smiled softly, "I'm more then ok. I've realized that although I loved your father dearly, he...was not my soul mate."

Chibi-usa glanced at Helios then at Cosmos. "But mama..."

"Don't but Mama me. I need to go to a place where people that are like me...immortal. People who are of the elvish heritage...I need to find my soul mate. Chibi-usa, Small Lady, I can't stay here much longer. The emptiness is tearing me apart and I feel drawn to my Uncle's home. Please, don't make this hard for me."

Helios nodded and glanced at Chibi-usa. Her face was a mix of happiness and sadness. Chibi-usa suddenly got up and hugged Cosmos.

"Mama, I want you to be happy, but I'm afraid of failing! What if I can't rule like you? An evil might come up that I can't handle!"

Cosmos smiled, "Small Lady, you know that you will rule fine. I've watched you. You have a big heart and the people love you. Besides, you can always contact me. You know that! As Cosmos, I have to watch over you, and as your mother, I defiantly have to watch over you. I love you, and I will be back to check up on you."

Cosmos pulled away and hugged Helios then her granddaughter. The little girl smiled and giggled and for a moment, Cosmos didn't want to leave. The little girl looked at her. Violet eyes met silver and the little girl seemed to nod. Cosmos pulled away and hugged her daughter again. She turned and walked away a bit from them. She turning, she smiled at the family that she cherished so much. She smiled at them and vanished with a splash of silver sparkles.

Cosmos felt the wind on her face as she appeared in the place she hoped would be her new home. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the forest with a child-like attitude, absorbing everything. Turning, Cosmos saw a path, slightly visible, but it appeared as if it was rarely used. Shrugging, she decided to go along that path. She took one step then stopped. She almost smacked herself because of her stupidity. Pulling on her powers, Cosmos changed her clothes to ones more suitable to the world she was now in.

Instead of wearing her senshi uniform, she now wore a green shirt and brown pants. A belt held up her pants and had a sheath with the Sword of the Moon in it. A cloak adorned her shoulders and her silvery hair was still in the odango buns, but the streamers were braided and looped. Across her back was a quiver with arrows and in her hand a bow. Cosmos smiled at the outfit, remembering what her sailors would have said if they saw her now. Once she was satisfied with the over all look, she pulled up the hood and made her way over onto the path. Her feet barely created any sound as she walked. Going through her mind again, she tried to remember about the area she was in. Suddenly getting her bearing, she made her way toward a town. As she got closer, the rain started to fall and Cosmos muttered a few curses under her breath. Pulling up the hood of the cloak, she made it into the town before the gates were closed for the night. Walking down the muddy streets, Cosmos found a pub/inn and looked up at the name.

'Prancing Pony...interesting.'

She walked in and over to the counter where a plump man was standing. Clearing her throat, Cosmos waited for him to acknowledge her. The man turned and smiled warmly at her.

"Yes miss?"

"I need a room for tonight, if that is possible."

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid that all of the human sized rooms are taken. We have hobbit sized ones, but..."

Cosmos sighed, "I'll just get a drink and warm myself then. Thank you sir."

Cosmos went over and found a seat off to the side of the room. As she walked, she felt the eyes of someone watching her. Turning slightly she saw a man sitting, smoking a pipe in the far corner. For a moment, her eyes locked with his, that is, until she broke it by nodding in a greeting and receiving one back in return. She ordered a mug of water and some food before finding a seat in an area that was slightly less crowded. Slightly wrinkling her nose at the grungy surroundings, she shrugged it off and when the food arrived, began to eat. She finished and leaned back in the chair. Her eyes drifted closed for a bit, but her hearing never drifted. Hearing the normal bustle of the pub, she relaxed, not as worried at the moment.

A few hours later, Cosmos stood up, almost throwing her chair backwards. A presence of great evil was in the pub. She looked around quickly, scanning each person for the source of the evil presence. Confused, Cosmos staggered backwards a minute then righted herself. Hearing a panicked voice, then a calm forceful voice her head turned. Three hobbits rushed through a door and up stairs. Feeling a need to protect the young hobbits, Cosmos rushed over and followed them up. They went into a room and Cosmos rushed in but stopped. The three hobbits were checking up on a fourth and a man was looking out of the window. Cosmos' eyes widened as she realized what he was.

"Taur'ohtar! Mankoi lle uma tanya!"

He turned and looked at her. Cosmos shivered at the feeling that shot down her spine. Her hand was ready at the sword hilt, just in case the ranger decided to attack. The four hobbits were now watching her carefully. The ranger walked over slowly and Cosmos backed up a step. Suddenly his voice cut through the silence.

"Amin sinta lle?"

Cosmos froze. Her hand moved away from her sword hilt subconsciously. The ranger walked and stopped next to her. He reached up and pushed back her hood. Her silver tresses fell in waves and her ears poked through. She looked at him with slightly frightened eyes. The ranger's eyes widened.

"You are an elf."

Cosmos was startled for a moment then nodded. "Answer my question ranger."

The ranger smirked slightly. "I was getting Frodo there out of danger. He carries an item of great power I believe and I brought him here so that I can protect him. His companions thought, as you did, that I meant to harm him. I am known as Strider."

Cosmos smiled softly, "I see. I am known as Ithil." Cosmos smiled inwardly at the thought of using her old Elvish name.

Strider nodded and motioned for her to sit. "I would not advise you going out right now. Wraiths are coming this way. If you wish, you can stay here for tonight."

Elvish Translations:

1)Ranger! Why did you do that!

2)Do I know you?


	2. Dark Riders

**Dark Riders**

(Cosmos or Serena will be called Ithil for right now. It's her elven name.)

Ithil woke with a start, her senses screaming that danger was coming..and fast. She threw back the covers and scrambled out of bed. Grabbing her cloak, she ran from the room in a near blind panic. She made her way down the hall from her room, which Butterbur had given her, to where Strider and the hobbits were staying. Quietly opening the door, Ithil slipped in. She shut it softly and looked up, only to see Strider staring at her with a small smile on his face. Wondering why the ranger was staring at her so intently, Ithil looked to her left at a mirror and blushed. The cloak helped but she was still half dressed and her hair was down. Overall her appearance reminded her of a time when she would consistently run late and usually either ended up falling, smacking into someone, or realizing that she had forgotten key parts of her outfit. Strider chuckled and looked back out of the window, the sound broke her musing of the past. Ithil walked over and sat next to him, trying as much as she could to appear as if it didn't effect her at all.

"Perhaps you can explain what is so funny, Strider?"

Strider looked at her. "I never have seen an elf so flustered before."

Ithil bit her lip, "I sense evil coming this way, and I came to warn you. Besides, I'm a Lunarian elf."

"A Lunarian elf? I haven't heard of that kind of elf, except in legends."

Ithil glared at Strider for a moment hearing the amusement in his voice then shrugged, "Believe what you will."

The ranger laughed at the pout now on Ithil's face. "I wasn't making sport of your race. I just have not heard of a Lunarian elf. Would you tell me of them?"

Ithil looked at him for a moment before turning away slightly. "Lunarian elves are similar to the other races of elves. The only difference is that we tend to be more powerful during a full moon, and have deep connections to the moon and it's properties."

"I see. Is that why your hair is silver?" Strider asked then regretted it. The pained look the crossed Ithil's face pulled on him.

"No." Ithil slowly said after a moment, "My hair is silver for a reason. Normally it would be either a soft grey or blonde."

Ithil expected the ranger to ask why hers was silver, but she was greatful when he returned to silence. She shifted and pulled her cloak around her. A thought crossed her mind. When she had been jolted out of bed by the evil, her first thought was to run to Strider. Now that she was in the room, she felt...safe. Ithil shook her head a bit to get rid of the thoughts, placing them in the rubbish category in her mind. She had only just met him, so those kinds of thoughts didn't belong in her mind.

Ithil looked at the sleeping hobbits and she studied each of them carefully. A soft smile graced her lips as she guessed the personalities of each of them. Strider followed her gaze then turned to look out of the window. He studied her out of the corner of his eye. Her silver hair framed her face and she had a melancholy look on her face. He wondered what would make an elven maiden so sad and why when she had been talking, has she seemed to be stricken. He turned his gaze fully to the outside. He couldn't worry about the maid, there were bigger problems. Ithil glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and then closed them, intending to try to get some more sleep.

The screams from outside awoke Ithil not that much later. She looked around the room and noticed that now the four hobbits were awake. Turning, she looked at Strider. Frodo, the hobbit that Ithil had thought to save earlier, looked pale, drawn.

"What are those things?"

Ithil looked toward Strider also, wondering why they seemed familiar. Strider looked away from the window.

"They are the Nazgul. They were once men, great kings of men. But they fell to the power of the ring and became shadows. They are neither living or dead. Only the purpose of serving the ring and Sauron keeps them here. They constantly feel the pull of the one."

Ithil paled and looked toward the window. Her urge to flee was great, but deep down, she knew that to be save she had to stay here, hidden from the gaze of the Nazgul. Their screams pierced the air again and Ithil grasped her head, trying to drown out the sound. A strange chant filled her mind. Ithil tried to force it out, to ignore it, but it increased and soon she felt her limbs numb. Through a haze, she heard Strider calling out her name. She looked up and shook her head, trying to clear her mind and body of the evil. Ithil slowly moved to a standing position and attempting to walk toward the door. A rushing sound filled her ears and she closed her eyes. Blackness invaded her senses and she willingly gave over to the peace that it offered.

A cool cloth was placed over her forehead and it jolted Ithil back awake. She looked at Strider, who was sitting next to her, and the four concerned hobbits near her. She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that the Wraiths affected me so."

Strider shook his head. "You're lucky that I caught you before your head connected with the floor. Besides, don't worry about it. You seemed to be more effected by the Black Breath then normal people. (1)"

Ithil sat up and rubbed her head. "Why are the Nazgul here?"

The hobbits looked at each other nervously. Finally, Frodo looked at her and pulled out a ring. He held in on a chain, but it lay in his hand at the moment. Ithil looked at the ring, hearing the same whispering in the back of her mind as she had earlier. Now it was clear, telling her to take the ring. Her eyes slowly looked up at Frodo, who was currently staring at her with a worried look. Suddenly it hit her, this is why this hobbit seemed to be carrying a burden. She smiled and turned her gaze slightly away from the ring and Frodo relaxed slightly.

"They are after the ring, Lady Ithil. I'm supposed to take it to the Prancing Pony and meet with Gandalf, but he was not here. Now I don't know where to go."

Strider moved a bit, "Take it to Rivendell. Lord Elrond would be able to council you on what to do next."

Ithil smiled softly and nodded. "Allow me to go with you. I have to travel to Rivendell to see my uncle, and I wouldn't mind the company."

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

Ithil laughed, "Frodo, don't worry. I've been in worse situations then this. Besides, I can help you, maybe."

"I will also be going with you. I know the way to Rivendell and can take you on the back roads, to avoid the Nazgul."

Ithil looked at him quizzically, but decided to go with what ever plan the ranger came up with. Even though her powers of Cosmos allowed her access to more knowledge then a normal person, she still did not know the details of Middle Earth like Strider might. Her hand drifted up to her necklace. Her fingers traced the crescent moon and she waited for Frodo to make a decision. The young hobbit was already troubled and Ithil knew that eventually he would crumble. But how for long? Frodo looked up at everyone.

"I'll go to Rivendell."

Ithil nodded and stood up, walking out of the room. Strider followed close behind, intent on getting some answers. He gently grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Yes?"

Strider was slightly unnerved by the sadness in her silver eyes. "Why are you helping out? Do you work for the Dark Lord?"

Ithil smiled softly, "I am helping because Frodo is carrying an item of great power, but a dark power. I also am traveling to Rivendell so now I can get two birds with one stone. No, I don't work for Sauron. I despise that man and everything he stands for. Now, any other questions?"

Strider looked at her a moment then laughed. Her face showed a hint of annoyance and amusement. "I'm sorry, Lady Ithil. I just have been more warily these last few weeks. We'll set out in the morning."

1) The Black Breath was mentioned in the books and I thought that it was an important item the movies missed.


	3. Weathertop 1

**Chapter Three: Weathertop**

Morning came quickly and Strider woke everyone up. When it came time to wake up Ithil, he found her buried under the blankets, still sound asleep in her room. He shook her shoulder slightly and Ithil just turned over, mumbling something along the lines of 'five more minutes'. Sighing in annoyance, he shook her again and this time he was rewarded with a hand hitting him in the face. He fell back, not from the blow, but from the shock of being his. Ithil sat up, yawning, but stopped when she saw Strider holding the offended cheek. Her silver eyes widened in surprise then her face turned an interesting shade of red. She scrambled out of bed, grabbing a wash cloth and getting it wet. Rushing over, she placed the cloth over the area after moving his hand away.

"I'm so sorry! I…didn't mean to hit you, it just happened and gods, you…you must hate me! I swear I didn't…"

Strider chuckled, "It's alright. I was more surprised then hurt."

Ithil blushed deeply and looked away. Strider shook his head and got up, going out to move the hobbits along. After he had left, Ithil smacked her own head. Her face was bright red. Eventually, she got up and used her magic to change into her traveling clothes. She picked up her sword and for a moment she felt sick again. She cursed. Now that she knew that the Nazgul had what the people called black breath, she knew that the purity inside of her would be at stake when ever the black breath came near her. She sighed in frustration and grabbed the rest of her stuff.

Walking outside of the building, she found the four hobbits talking to each other and to Strider, waiting for her to come out. She smiled and made her way over. Pippin saw her and waved.

" 'ello Lady Ithil!"

Ithil laughed and shifted the pack on her back. She looked at the hobbits and noticed that the shadow in Frodo's eyes was there still, though it seemed to be held back a little.

'Good. That means that the crystal did listen to me. I hope it helps him enough till we can get to my uncle's.'

Strider came by, the hobbits following and Ithil taking up the rear. They traveled away from Bree, taking the road. For a while they followed the open road, and at first, Ithil was ok with it, that is until an hour later. Ithil frowned and picking up her pace, passed the hobbits and caught up with Strider. He glanced at her.

"Lady Ithil, is there something wrong?"

Ithil nodded, "Hai, oh…sorry, I mean yes. Why are we still on the main road? Someone could easily attack us right now."

"We'll follow this road for right now. That's in case someone is following us from back there. Then I was going to lead us into the forest, and into the back roads and trails. Ones that Rangers know of, but few others do."

Ithil nodded and fell back. Once the hobbits had passed, Ithil started to walk again. She let herself fall into her thoughts and started to remember the scouts. She missed them horribly, but she knew that most likely they would never be reborn. She looked up and saw that the group had disappeared and she had been left behind without her knowledge. She cursed and turned, looking around and found the tracks they had left behind.

Following the tracks, she went as fast as she could without losing sight of the small signs that showed that someone had passed by. Finally, she did get lost and cursed ever being that had ever been worshipped. Deciding that it would be faster and more beneficial to use her powers, she let herself slip into her solider form. Once as Cosmos, she used Pluto's powers and found where the group was going. She concentrated and instantly went to the time gates.

As she opened her eyes, she saw the swirling mists and the gate. She groaned. She still didn't have complete control over all of the scout's powers and with each mistake; she was wasting more and more valuable time. A shadow of dread had imbedded itself in her heart. Concintrating again, she locked firmly onto one of the party's energy and very essence. She took a breath and teleported.

Strider had managed to get the hobbits to Weathertop. He saw that Ithil had vanished, and he worried about her, but couldn't risk turning back to find her, not with the Nazgul right on their trail. He turned to go scout the area, but a force slammed into him and he crumpled to the ground. Wincing, he looked and saw a pair of silver eyes looking at him worried. He started to get up and saw that Ithil had arrived, but she seemed different. He narrowed his eyes. At this action Ithil bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry! I..gezzz. I used my magic to help me catch up with you, and I ended up going all the way to the top of Weathertop, up there…" She pointed at the higher area, "and I jumped down and I didn't see you were coming and…oh, sorry."

He noted the blush on her cheeks and the sincerity of her words and decided to not say anything. "It's alright. We couldn't go to find you; it was too much of a risk."

Ithil nodded but in her eyes, you could see the hurt that she tried to hide. She smiled and turned away from him, going over to see the hobbits. Strider shook off the guilty feeling he felt and went to scout. Ithil sat next to the hobbits, quickly answering their questions regarding her disappearance. Soon Frodo had drifted to sleep, and Ithil followed unwillingly behind him.

Ithil woke to Frodo yelling for the three hobbits to put out the fire that they had started. A chilling scream made Ithil jump and her hand went to the small dagger hidden in her clothes. The hobbits' eyes went wide and they went and looked over, down at the bottom of Weathertop. Ithil followed and saw five of the wraiths. Her eyes widened and she paled drastically. She turned to the hobbits.

"Get your swords! Hurry! Where's Strider!"

"He went off some where!" yelled Merry as the hobbits did as he was told.

Ithil cursed and stood in front of the hobbits. She stood in a battle stance, holding her sword in front of her. She felt the presence of the Wraiths coming closer until she could finally see them.

"Protect Frodo…," she said to the three hobbits before turning her full attention on the wraiths coming closer.


	4. Weathertop 2

Chapter four- Weathertop 2

"Protect Frodo…"

Ithil held her sword ready, just as Uranus had taught her years earlier. The wraiths were completely visible now and the darkness pounded on her defenses. The four hobbits behind her were frightened out of their minds, but three of them, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were protecting Frodo. For a second, she felt amused that they were acting just as her friends had to her, before the sadness struck. Pushing it away quickly, Ithil's eyes darted between the five wraiths. Ithil saw the wraiths draw their swords and she ran forward to attack. The front wraith met her sword and suddenly Ithil felt weak.

'Damn, what's wrong with me?'

The wraith twisted it's sword and without any trouble, knocked the sword from Ithil's grasp. It then went to strike her, but she moved, falling. She struck her head and saw stars for a moment. The wraith that had attacked her moved on to the hobbits, while another wraith came towards her. She managed somehow to get to her feet, though her head was pounding. The wraith kept coming closer and closer. A screech from the one wraith that was attacking Frodo distracted the wraith that was coming toward Ithil.

Ithil looked up and saw that Strider was attacking the wraiths. A horrible feeling washed over Ithil when she saw that Frodo was laying, holding his chest/shoulder area. Ithil clenched her hands and stood up, the pain gone. She turned her silvery eyes to the nearest wraith. She held out her hand and Saturn's glaive appeared in it. She ran forward with a cry and attacked the wraith. It fell back, as did the others. Soon, the only wraith that was still on Weathertop was the one that Ithil had attacked and had been struck down by. Strider turned and looked at it. The wraith looked between Strider and the furious lunar child. Strider threw the burning branch he had and struck the wraith, causing a horrible screech to fill the air as it ran and jumped off of Weathertop.

Ithil slumped to her knees, the pounding in her head coming back in full force. She turned and saw that Strider was by Frodo, checking his wound. She struggled to her feet and made her way over, just as Strider was picking up Frodo telling the other three hobbits to hurry.

"Strider, what happened? Is he going to be ok?" Ithil asked. To her ears her voice sounded distant, far away. A strange numbing feeling washed through her.

Strider looked at Ithil, also worried about her. She had a dazed look, and in the small light that he had, he saw that there was blood on her head. He hoped she would be able to continue on, for he had Frodo to carry.

"Frodo was stabbed by one of the wraith's blades. We have to get to Rivendell as soon as possible."

Ithil nodded, "Right." She went and grabbed her pack, feeling woosy. Soon they were on their way, going as fast as possible in the darkened night. They could still hear the cries of the wraiths. Ithil shuddered at each cry, but kept going, making sure that the hobbits kept up. Finally, Strider stopped to check Frodo's wound. The hobbit was pale, his eyes glazed over.

"What's wrong with him?" Merry asked.

Strider looked at the hobbits. "He's passing into the shadows. Sam."

Sam went over to Strider. "Yes?"

"You know the plant Athelas? Kingsfoil?"

"It's a weed…"

"Hurry, we have to find it. It might slow the poison."

The two went off, leaving the injured hobbit, Ithil and the other two hobbits alone. Ithil went over to Frodo, her eyes looking at the wound and the hobbit. Ithil touched Frodo's face gently. Her eyes filled with worry and fear at the lack of response she received. Darkness was creeping onto Frodo's soul and she gave a soft sob. She gently held him, one hand on the wound.

"Frodo…don't lose hope. Please, don't fade into shadows. Do not let the shadows win."

Merry and Pippin watched as a slight silvery violet glow appeared around the hand that was touching Frodo's face. Frodo seemed to get some color back in his face, but Ithil paled more. She pulled away, her eyes filled with sadness and turned her head.

"Miss Ithil, are you ok?" Merry asked moving a little toward her.

"I will be fine, Merry."

Right after she said that, Strider returned with another person. Sam also returned. The person turned out to be an elf, a female elf. She bent down next to Frodo, talking in elvish. Ithil stayed silent. Strider applied the blathers and picked up Frodo. He carried him over to the elf's horse. Putting Frodo on it, they discussed something and the elf maid jumped on the horse and took off.

"What are you doing sending them out there! The Wraiths are still out there!" yelled Sam.

Strider watched as they disappeared. He turned to calm the hobbits and stopped. Ithil was standing in his direct eye sight and he caught her gaze. She smiled a little, letting him know that she knew that Frodo was in safe hands. He then noticed how pale she was. Walking over, past the hobbits, he studied her. Her skin was a sickly pale color and her eyes still had a slight glazed look to them.

"Ithil, are you ok? Did the wraiths harm you also?"

Ithil smiled softly, "Their blades did not touch me, if that is what you are worried about. I was pushed out of the way, and smacked my head. Nothing to worry about."

Strider didn't listen and moved the light so he could see better. He moved some of her hair and saw a nasty gash on the back of her head that was still bleeding slightly. Pulling out some cloth, Strider bandaged the wound as best as he could at the moment. Ithil made no protest at the moment, only wincing at the throbbing that was starting to come back. He looked at her pained expression then turned to the other hobbits.

"Sam, carry this," Strider said handing the hobbit the torch. "Even though Frodo isn't here, we need to keep hurrying. Stay close."

Ithil wondered what Strider was up to. He turned to her suddenly and with an almost scary ease, he picked her up. A sense of warmth and safety flooded Ithil's system and she started to relax, at least till she realized what he was going to do.

"Strider, I can walk."

Strider shook his head, "No, not if you might pass out on us and we won't be able to tell."

Ithil looked at him with wide eyes and sighed. 'Just like Haruka…stubborn.'

They hurried through out the night and the next two days, arriving at Rivendell. Ithil managed to get Strider to leave her be and to let her walk on her own power. As they crossed the river, close to Rivendell, she smiled.

'We're almost there. Home.' she sighed happily. Her eyes turned and she saw a taller elf coming toward the group. She smiled to herself. Strider pointed at each of the group.

"This is Samwise Gamgee, Merridoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, and Lady Ithil."

Ithil came forward and curtsied to the taller elf. "Lord Elrond, it's a pleasure to be back home." She held back the laughter at the surprised look on Strider's face. "And it's good to see you again, Uncle."


	5. Rivendell

Chapter Five-- Rivendell

Strider frowned at Ithil. Elrond looked surprised for a moment but quickly smiled.

"Serenity, I didn't think that you would be coming back."

Strider looked at Ithil and she blushed. Pippin scratched his head and both Merry and Sam looked utterly confused. Strider looked from Elrond back to Ithil.

"I thought that your name was Ithil?"

Elrond shook his head, watching his niece blush even more. "I'm afraid that my niece has a tendency to want to try out different names. Welcome to Rivendell. You'll be lead to your rooms and once Frodo has awakened, you will be allowed to see him."

Sam looked mortified by this. Ithil smiled a little. "Uncle, could at least one hobbit stay by Frodo's side until he awakens? That way he'll have someone that he knows around when he wakes."

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "Now I'm not sure if you truly are my niece." At her expression he laughed, "But it is a wise opinion. Yes, one hobbit will be allowed to stay by his side."

Ithil laughed as Sam's face brightened. She motioned to him to follow. She smiled at Elrond, curtsying a bit and then leading the hobbit away. Elrond looked at the remaining group and then lead them to their own respective rooms.

Strider was walking around the gardens; he had talked to Arwen earlier. His heart was troubled by her words.

'I cannot be with you anymore, Aragorn. Although I will forever love you, there is another that I have foreseen that will make you happy. I will be staying in Rivendell until I am no longer needed, but be happy.'

He sighed and lit his pipe.

"Smoking is a bad habit."

Strider was startled and he turned. There was Ithil, or Serenity, and she was cleaned up. Now wearing an Elvish dress, her hair done up in her traditional bun and streamer style, he could see the Elvish quality around her. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Something is bothering you. I can feel your confusion and grief from my chambers. Do you wish to talk about it?"

Strider sighed, "No, Lady Serenity, I have nothing that you would understand."

Serenity (she'll be called this for right now, unless otherwise specified) snorted, bringing an amused look from Strider.

"I would understand more then you know. Try me."

Strider nodded, "The ring of power weighs on my mind. With its reappearance, I feel that I may have to face my destiny."

"What's so scary about facing your destiny? It will come whether or not you wish it to." Serenity's voice was sad.

Strider looked at her, concern on his face. "Why do you speak with such sadness in her voice?"

Serenity looked at him and smiled. She pulled out a small crystal that was on a chain around her neck. He looked at it in awe, feeling a sense of peace and calmness wash over him.

"What is it, Lady Serenity?"

"It is the Silver Imperium Crystal. It is the reason that my voice is sad."

"A crystal?"

Serenity nodded, "I went on a journey, a few thousand years back. But it actually started further back. I was born to Queen Serenity of the Moon, Elrond's younger sister. But eventually, to make a long story short, the kingdom was attacked and everyone was slaughtered by the force known as the Negaverse. My mother was the only one left and so she sent everyone to the future to be reborn, except me. She managed to have me revived and she sent me to live with her brother."

Strider listened intently. He watched the emotions flash through her eyes, but not once did it make it to her face.

"I grew up until I was about 13 in human terms. Then one of my scouts, Sailor Pluto came and told my uncle that I was needed else where. He let me go, knowing that he had no powers to stop it."

Serenity sighed, "I then became a Sailor Scout at the age of fourteen. I won't go into the scouts right now, but I eventually defeated Beryl. Finally, I fought against my greatest enemy, Chaos. I barely defeated him, but it was then that I felt that I was different from the other sailors. I became Neo-Queen Serenity, and married my husband, Endymion. We had a daughter named Princess Rini. I watched my friends and husband grow old and eventually die. As each one did, I gained their powers."

Serenity took a shuddering breath. Strider went to stop her. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. I best finish the story now before I am unable to do so."

"Only if you are able to, Lady Serenity."

"I am. After the last of my senshi, Sailor Saturn, died, I became Sailor Cosmos, the ruler of the stars. At first the pain was so great that I roamed the universe, trying to track down Chaos to destroy him or her. Finally I went back home and made the decision to come home."

Strider smiled a little at her, "I see that Fate and Destiny have been harsher to you then me. Perhaps I shouldn't fear my destiny."

Serenity smiled at him then stood. She walked over and looked at the waterfalls that were scattered around Rivendell. Her face was peaceful once again. Strider stood up, after putting out his pipe and went over to her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He had a rugged look, but still underneath everything, he had a royal aura. Serenity turned her head, a blush staining her cheeks. They stood in silence for a few moments. Finally, Serenity turned and started to leave.

"Strider, Uncle Elrond is holding council tomorrow. Frodo awoke today and the representatives have arrived. Please be there." She smiled at him softly then turned walking away. She seemed to vanish, leaving the confused ranger in her wake.

Hiyas!!! waves Ok, I wanted to say a few things to my reviewers, at least a few that I found…uh…that needed to be answered to:

Angelwings6117: Oye….This is the first review that I have received that …was actually so good that it confused the daylights out of me. I did take you review into consideration, but…I already had plans. But I really really do thank you for your advice. I haven't read into it that much, but after what you said, I'll be trying to find out what Elrond's past was like…thanks!

Setsuna-3000: Thank you sooooo much!

Queen Diamond: Arigato! I'll make sure to have a hobbit thought part in the next chapter; it didn't fit into this one.

Flame Ivy Moon: Updated just for you!

Seren Lunar Echo, devilsheart, Taiki, princess moon shadow, momocolady, desipryd, Jewelclaw Lady of the Wind, KawaiiKoneko, KoKo Belle, Dark Disaster, simply magic-elite feng, pudding, arlene444, Princess Serena xavior:

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!

Ok, now that I have officially named everyone…I believe. I'll see you all next time!

Princess Silver Serenity


	6. Council of Elrond and Serenity's Opposit...

Chapter 6—Council of Elrond and Serenity's Opposite.

Serenity woke blinking as sunlight filtered into her room and started to blind her. She muttered curses at the sun, blaming it for waking her up from her first peaceful sleep in a few weeks. She got out of bed and dressed and walked out of the room, her hair ties in her hands, planning on sitting in the gardens to do her hair while she waited till it was time to go to the council. She hummed to herself and entered the gardens, not paying attention. A pair of eyes watched her as she sat down. Serenity started to do her hair but sneezed and looked around. She saw a dwarf sitting not too far away smoking a pipe.

"Oh! Hello. I didn't see that anyone was in here."

The dwarf studied her a bit then smiled. "It's alright milady."

"My name is Serenity. May I know yours master dwarf?" she said while smiling.

"Gimli, Lady Serenity."

Serenity made a face, "Just Serenity, or if you like, Serena. Are you here for the council?"

Gimli nodded and shifted, standing. "Yes. I came here with my father. Now, please excuse me, I must go and talk to him."

Serenity watched Gimli leave the gardens and went back to the chore of putting her hair up. She decided to put her hair into her royal hair style, and managed to get one side up, but the other side kept troubling her. She muttered curses in Lunarian and Elvish as her frustration level rose. She sighed and let go of the side, trying to calm down. Suddenly, she felt someone pulling her hair up and a quiet voice came from behind her.

"Hime, I need your hair tie."

Serenity's eyes widened and she handed it back. 'It's impossible! No way…'

Once the person was done, Serenity turned around slowly, afraid of what she might see, or not see. Behind her, dressed in an elvish dress stood a young woman, about the age of 17 or 18, but by the tell tale sign of the pointed ears, Serenity knew that the woman could be any age. The woman had dark hair that fell to her shoulders, and bright violet eyes. Serenity was speechless and her eyes had widened. Foot steps barely registered on her brain as she stared at the woman before her.

"Lady Serenity?" Strider spoke as he walked up, but slowed to a stop, "Lord Elrond wishes to see you…Lady Serenity?"

Serenity gave a strangled cry and hugged the woman before her tightly. Strider frowned a bit, wondering what was going on. The woman held Serenity lightly, making soothing sounds. Serenity pulled away and Strider was surprised to see her face was wet from tears.

"Taru-chan! How? When? Are you Saturn now? I mean do you have powers?"

Hotaru smiled softly, "Hai, Hime. I was reborn almost immediately after I died and gave you the abilities to tap into my powers, and I retained my own powers, so hai, I'm Saturn still. And as of how? Well, you are light, are you not? What did your mother say about light and dark?"

Serenity's eyes widened, "With light there is always darkness. You're my dark? But I thought Chaos was? Is anyone else reborn?"

Hotaru laughed softly, "I am your dark. Chaos is evil and will be opposite in that way, but I am the darkness to your light powers. And I believe Sestuna-mama will be, if not already. Someone does need to watch the time gates while you are with your love."

Serenity blushed wildly as an image of a person filtered through her mind. Hotaru laughed and then pointed behind Serenity. Serenity turned and saw a very confused Strider standing there.

"Strider? I..uh…" Serenity stuttered flustered that he had seen her cry, and that he'd heard her slip into Japanese. Hotaru shook her head.

"Strider, I am Lady Hotaru, guardian to Serenity. And before you ask, my guardian name is Saturn. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Strider nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you also, Lady Hotaru." He looked at Serenity, who was berating herself for acting like an idiot. "Lady Serenity, Lord Elrond wishes to see you."

Serenity stood quickly and mumbled thanks as she hurried past him. Hotaru followed, but at a slower pace. As she passed Strider, she smiled at him.

"Thank you for making my hime happy."

Strider watched the two leave and wondered what the smaller elf had meant.

At the Council

Serenity sat next to Frodo, her face set neutrally, but her eyes cold and calculating. Hotaru was in the shadows over by the hobbits that were hiding. Serenity hadn't told Elrond about them, figuring that they had just as much right to know what was happening as did everyone else. So, she had set Hotaru over there, to make sure that no one would bother them. Serenity looked over each person, her eyes stopping at a few. She noticed that there were only two representatives for men, while there were a few for elves and dwarves. She nodded at Gimli, who gave her a nod back but seemed startled. Elrond began the council but, just as Elrond had warned her might happen, the other man interrupted Elrond.

"Forgive me, but why is the lady in this meeting?"

Elrond looked at Serenity and was worried at her calm expression. He turned to the speaker.

"Boromir, she is my niece, Lady Serenity. And she has already experienced what the ring can do. Besides, it is my wish that she be here."

Boromir looked at her and Serenity stared back at him, challenging with her eyes for him to say anything else. He stared back at her, but didn't say anything. Elrond breathed slightly easier and continued with his speech. Soon he turned to Frodo.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo Baggins."

Serenity shot Frodo an encouraging smile as he stood and started walking to the center of the circle area. Serenity shook a bit, pushing away the whispering she started to hear in her mind. She looked up at each of the men. Boromir had a gleam in his eyes, while Strider seemed to be ignoring the call of the ring. She smiled at him but was brought out of her thoughts by Boromir's voice.

"Tis a gift. Why not use the ring?"

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Because, baka, the ring is pure evil. Use it and you are only putting your self back down to Sauron's level."

"Forgive me, Lady, but if it was given to us then we should us it." Boromir said then turned to Elrond, "Lord Elrond, perhaps it would be better to not have the Lady in these discussions. It might be too harsh for her."

Elrond quickly looked over at Serenity, knowing the explosion that was going to happen. Serenity had stood, her fists clenched at her sides. Her eyes had gone steely.

"Too harsh? I have seen more then you will ever see. Compared to me, you are only a mere boy." Serenity's voice was barely under control, "Do not tell me what is too harsh for me."

"Lady Serenity, how could you have seen battles worse then I? You are an elf maiden and most likely haven't seen more then a scuffle."

Elrohir stood his features angry. "My cousin has seen more then you would know."

Boromir shook his head. "She's only a mere maid…"

Elrohir glanced at his cousin, who was glowing slightly silver. He turned his own furious gaze at Boromir.

"She is no ordinary elf maiden, she is Serenity, Princess of the Moon, Daughter of Selenity and solider of the Cosmos, Sailor Cosmos."

Boromir looked at Serenity startled. Serenity was now looking at Elrohir with a murderous look. Strider had hidden his startle ment.

"The ring answers to only Sauron, no other."

Boromir turned and looked at the ranger. "What would a ranger know of this subject?"

Another elf stood up, "He is no ordinary ranger. He's Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Strider/Aragorn matched Boromir's gaze for a few minutes. But, he felt a pull and turned. He caught Serenity's gaze and saw a stricken look on her face. She turned and ran from the area. Elrohir went to go after her, but his brother stopped him. The rest of the council went smoothly, as smooth as it could have, and the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. As soon as the meeting was finished, Elrond went to find Serenity and Aragorn went also, but on his own wondering why she reacted the way she did.

Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to post on here or on Princess of Hogwarts as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Oh, and the reasons behind Serenity reacting how she did will be revealed in the next chapter, so…err…you'll have to be patient. Ja!

Princess Silver Serenity


	7. First Steps of a Journey

Chapter 7-- First Steps of a Journey

(Angelwings6117, EnuNR-zero please read the replies to your reviews at the end of the chapter! Thanks!)

Hotaru quickly walked, searching for the one person that Serenity had refused to see, but deep in the young soldier, Hotaru knew Serenity needed to see. She looked around a corner and smiled, finding Aragorn sitting, smoking his pipe and deep within thought. She walked over quietly.

"Dunadan, may I speak with you?"

Aragorn turned and nodded. Hotaru sat near him, a worried look on her face. Aragorn put out the pipe he was using at looked at the woman before him.

"I saw what happened at the council. Lord Elrond talked to her, but she didn't say what was bothering her." Hotaru started without waiting for Aragorn to say anything, "But, honestly, I think she's afraid."

Aragorn frowned, "Afraid?"

Hotaru smiled a bit, "Yes, she's afraid. But as to why she's afraid, that's up to her to tell you. Wait a little bit then go and talk to her. I think that she should go with the Fellowship, but I know that you and Lord Elrond would protest. So, I won't say a word to her."

Hotaru got up and smiles at Aragorn and left. She smiled to herself, knowing that she would have made Mina very proud. Aragorn stayed in the area, thinking about everything that Hotaru had said to him. He wondered why Serenity would be afraid. It baffled him, but he did know one thing. Hotaru was right about him not wanting the moon maid going along with the Fellowship.

Serenity sighed and slipped out of her room. After her scene at the council, either Elrond or her two cousins had been trying to find out what had upset her. She ignored them and eventually they had left her alone. She walked along the paths and ended up at her favorite flowers. She smelled the roses, glad that they were in bloom. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent. Footsteps echoed behind her and she turned. She tensed slightly at the sight of Boromir.

"Boromir."

"Lady Serenity, I didn't mean to offend you earlier." He apologized.

Serenity's eyes widened and she felt confused. Boromir went on.

"I didn't mean that you couldn't handle yourself…just, I would not want you to be harmed. I hoped that we could begin on a better standing?"

Serenity studied him a bit then nodded, slowly smiling. "I am sorry also. I should have held my temper better. You do remind me of a friend I used to have."

He looked at her quizzically. Serenity laughed and turned and looked back at the flowers.

"One of my guardians, Uranus or Haruka, was almost exactly like you. She always was telling me to stay back and when I first met her, she told me that 'I couldn't handle it'."

"I can see that you cherish her friendship."

Serenity nodded, "Yes. She was like an older sister. Do you have family Boromir?"

"A younger brother, Faramir. Why?"

Serenity turned and went and sat down. "Just wondering. I do like to know about people that I give my friendship to."

Boromir chuckled. "I must go now, though, Lady Serenity…"

"Serena."

"…Serena, I have to get ready for when I leave tomorrow with the Fellowship."

Boromir bowed a bit and Serenity nodded, smiling. He turned and left, leaving Serenity to her thoughts. She sighed and looked back at the flowers. Looking up, she saw the stars shining above her. Her eyes searched out the moon but then looking at the stars. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Minna-chan, why did you have to leave?" She whispered to the night sky. She pulled down her hair, allowing it to spill in silver waves down her back and toward the ground. She finger combed it, lost in her thoughts. She started thinking about the scouts and her family. After she had been married, for a while, Serenity had felt as if nothing could ruin her happiness. But then Michiru had become ill. She hung on for a while, and then died leaving a grieving Uranus and a stunned Serenity. That day proved to Serenity that she would be alone.

Serenity closed her eyes and a silver tear streaked down her face. She struggled to keep from crying. Her whole life had been played with, toyed with by the fates. And now Fate and Destiny had decided to throw a curve ball into her life just as it was beginning to be normal. And what's worse, she knew that she had made a fool of herself during the council. She bowed her head and a few more tears slipped from her eyes.

"Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo." (1)

Serenity looked up started. Her eyes widened as he walked over to her a worried look on his face. She tried turning her head away, so that he couldn't see the tears, but was too late. Aragorn sat down next to her and gently turned her face.

"Why do you cry?"

"I…for those I lost." Serenity whispered. Aragorn took his sleeve and gently wiped her face.

"Why did you run from the council?"

Serenity's eyes widened and she moved away from Aragorn. He watched her carefully. She went over and picked a rose that was in full bloom. She turned and looked at him.

"I thought once that I was so deeply in love that nothing could destroy it. But, I've learned that what someone dear to me told me once was true. That our love was like a rose, beautiful while in bloom but not forever."

Her voice was quiet and controlled. Aragorn narrowed his eyes a bit. She continued on not noticing.

"I never understood what he meant. I lost my friends and I came back home to find something that I was missing and to understand those words. I didn't think that it would be difficult."

Aragorn stood and walked over to her a bit. Serenity looked at him and grew confused. He stopped in front of her.

"A wise young woman who I met today told me that you would tell me what was wrong, and she was right. May I give you advice?"

Serenity thought for a moment then shook her head yes. Aragorn leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Do not try so hard, you'll find it's easier then you thought."

Aragorn turned and left leaving Serenity baffled. She touched her lips wondering what had happened. She blushed wildly and ran back to her room, shutting the door and locking it.

The next morning was bright and the Fellowship stood ready to leave. Elrond, his sons, Arwen and Serenity stood in the Farwell party. Serenity avoided Aragorn's gaze and listened to Elrond wish the Fellowship well. They left with Frodo in the lead. Pippin and Merry looked back and waved with huge grins on their faces to Serenity. She smiled and waved back. As Aragorn passed her, he whispered under his breath to her causing her face to brighten.

After they were gone, Serenity retired to her room, claiming that she was tired. As soon as she was alone, she snuck out of her chambers and quickly made her way out of Rivendell. She waited until she was out of sight and pulled off her dress showing the traveling outfit she wore underneath. She pulled on her cloak and looked back at her uncle's home. Sighing, she turned and quickly went looking for the Fellowship knowing that with the size of the group she couldn't be that far behind.

1) A star shines on the hour of our meeting. (An actual quote that Frodo says to Gildor in the shire in the book, but I decided to use it here)

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I got a lot of reviews and I'll recognize the new people next chapter, but I do have two people I wish to answer right away.

EnuNR-zero: No, she didn't run away because of falling for Aragorn's father. See, she lost everyone she cared about, and even though she came back to Middle Earth to find her soul mate, she is still scared about losing the people she loves all over again.

Angelwings6117: First off, thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Now on to the important part, I never never never planned on making Boromir a sexiest-pig. He's one of my favorite characters and I cried when he died in the movie. When I look at Boromir, I see a lot of Uranus in him. So, that's why he was behaving the way he was.

Next, the Saturn issue. After Serenity, Saturn is my next favorite character. I have plans for her and she'll get her spotlight also. She was only repeating what everyone has told them over the years, so both Serenity and Hotaru believe this. But it will change, I promise you. I hope this helps make me not cliché! Cause I'm trying really hard to not be.

Princess Silver Serenity

Thanks to all reviewers!


	8. Appearances, Memories, and Desperate Hop...

Chapter 8—Appearances, Memories, and a Desperate Hope

Serenity followed close behind the Fellowship. She knew that revealing herself now, while within Rivendell's proximity would result in her being sent back. Not that it mattered, she could teleport, but she figured that after landing on Aragorn once, and being sent to the time gates, she decided to avoid that possibility. Using her cloak, and thanking every being in the universe that she had come into her elven grace, Serenity had managed so far, to remain hidden. She had had several close calls, mainly from the elf, Legolas. She had to keep her cloaks hood up, her silver hair had glimmered in the daylight, and moon light and he had glimpsed it, but found nothing. Serenity cursed each time.

The Fellowship traveled south, after crossing the Ford of Bruinen, and made their way west of the mountains. The land grew more vegetated as the traveled and soon they had to slow. Serenity could see that the hobbits were happy, though Frodo seemed to have grown more wary and sullen. As she followed them, she watched how each of the members reacted with eachother. She could see the uneasiness between Gimli, the dwarf, and Legolas.

'Figures. Those races _still _don't get along.' Serenity sighed after seeing their actions. 'At least they are being civil.'

Boromir seemed to be behaving himself. He hadn't tried to get the ring, but was actually joking with the hobbits now and then. Serenity smiled when he would study Aragorn for long periods of time. Perhaps, she mused, he was seeing if Aragorn was capable of being King of Gondor. Legolas was the bane of her existence right now. She knew that she was still close enough that if she was found, she would be sent right back to Rivendell. Unfortunately, Legolas was an elf, and that made traveling behind the Fellowship hard, extremely hard.

Eventually, they turned toward the three mountains, as Serenity heard Gimli tell the hobbits: Baraz, Zirak, and Shathur. Going as close as she dared, she heard Gandalf and Aragorn talk about which way to go. They decided on the pass of Caradhras instead of the Gap of Rohan. Serenity sighed inwardly, knowing that the next few days would be the last of the warm weather for a while. She looked up as night slowly fell and the moon came out. The urge to fling back her hood and bask in the silvery light from her home flooded her system. She turned her face up toward the silent companion of the earth and sighed. She turned and looked over at the flicker of light from the Fellowship's fire and shivered. Calculating in her head about how far they had traveled, she decided that it would be safe to reveal herself. She stood, stretching her arms and legs and went to take a step. Feeling a sudden presence she turned and stifled a gasp.

"Serenity-sama, before you reveal yourself, I need to talk to you."

Serenity's eyes widened a little more and filled with unbidden tears. She flung herself into the older senshi's arms and sobbed. Pluto rubbed her back and made soothing sounds, allowing the woman in her arms to grieve. Finally Serenity's sobs slowed and she pulled away.

"Pluto, you were dead. But you and Saturn have come back."

Pluto smiled, "It took me a little while to track you down."

"Are the others going to be reborn?"

Pluto almost blanched at the hope building in the smaller woman's eyes. She didn't want to harm Serenity any more and cursed the fates for doing this. She shook her head sadly and Serenity bowed her head to hide the oncoming tears.

"Not that I know of, Serenity. Perhaps if the need arose, then yes, but as of right now it is a no."

"I understand Puu." Serenity said softly. She then composed herself and wiped away the tears. She stood up and put on her "solider" mask. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No. Well, unless you count your Uncle being furious with you. Luckily," Serenity was blushing and looking sheepish, "Hotaru and I were able to calm him down. He's consented to the fact that you are going and says that he'll see you again someday, before he goes to the Gray Havens."

"I needed to go, Sestuna. I feel…a calling. I'm not sure if it is related to Chaos, but I needed to follow."

Pluto grinned, "I know, don't worry. Just be careful tonight. There is evil afoot tonight."

After Pluto vanished, Serenity turned and slowly walked over to the fellowship. She came up behind Aragorn, who was smoking his pipe again. She crossed her arms.

"Smoking is bad for you, Aragorn, haven't I told you that before?"

Serenity blinked and barely jumped back in time and looked at the arrow imbedded in the ground where she had stood only moments before. She looked up and found piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Her heart skipped a beat before she came back to reality and grinned sheepishly. The fellowship relaxed and Gandalf glared at her.

"I would say that you've been around the hobbits too long. Especially Peregrin. You're picking up bad habits."

Serenity had the grace to blush, "Well, how else was I supposed to say I'm here? Besides..."

"You'll be heading back." Aragorn finished for her. She looked at him and smiled, shaking her head.

"Not unless you wish me to go alone. And if you think about sending me with Pippin, don't. For one thing, he's not much of an escort if we came across a band of orcs or even the wraiths. Secondly, even if you did send me back, I'd just end up meeting you somewhere else. Third, you can't stop me."

Gimli let out a hearty laugh. "I have to say that the girl has guts."

"She also followed us all the way here without being found out, that has to say something for her." Legolas said a hint of a smile on his face.

Aragorn looked ready to protest again, but caught Serenity gaze. Even though her face was set in stubborn mode, he could see the pleading in her eyes to not turn her back. He sighed and looked at Gandalf.

"What do you think?"

The wizard looked at Serenity and sighed, "She is right, we can't stop her."

"Then we should allow her to stay with us, that way we can give her what protection is possible?" Boromir said earning him a quick smile from Serenity.

Aragorn sighed, "You can stay Serenity."

Serenity grinned and hugged Aragorn then went over and hugged each of the other members. Going to Frodo, she smiled a bit at him and stood next to him. Frodo felt some of his burden lift from him. In his mind he heard a voice that sounded like silvery mists.

'Don't let the darkness burden you Frodo.'

The next day, the Fellowship continued following the path they had started. Serenity stayed near Frodo, her concern for him kept her at his side. Aragorn was in a fouler mood the normal and had gone slightly ahead to scout the area. Boromir chuckled to him self and glanced sideways at Gimli.

"It appears that they will be fine."

Gimli raised an eyebrow, "The lass and Aragorn? Aye. Although neither of them wanted for her to leave last night, even if Aragorn did protest. I think that this journey will be interesting."

Serenity laughed merrily at something Pippin said, but her head snapped up and she looked around, her eyes cold steel. She pulled Uranus's space sword out of her space pocket and started running. As she passed Boromir, he noticed the seriousness look on her face.

"Serenity, what's wrong?!"

Aragorn and Gandalf turned only to see Serenity run past them. She stopped and looked around when she was a few feet ahead of the group. Aragorn and Legolas came up to her.

"What's wrong, do you see something?"

Serenity glanced at Aragorn and shook her head. "I sense something though. I'll be back."

With that, she took off running, ignoring the protests behind her. As soon as she was far enough away, she shifted into her solider form. Feeling the presence getting stronger, she hurried. The forest slowly cleared into a clearing. Cosmos kept to the trees, but looked out for what was bothering her. She narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the sword in her hand. Deciding that nothing was going to happen unless she made the first move, she walked out into the clearing, scanning the area as she went.

Laughter filled her ears and she looked around, her eyes stopping at a figure on the other side of the clearing. Her eyes widened then she cursed.

"I thought I had banished you to the farthest corners of the universe. Why are you here Chaos?"

The figure moved its head toward the side. "Cosmos, you should know better. You know that I will come back eventually. Besides, I felt your power here and decided to see what was so important for you to be here for this long."

Cosmos clenched her fist, "Leave, now."

"I see," Chaos laughed, "You've fallen and have a new love? Perhaps I will see you again soon Cosmos. Enjoy your last days alive."

Chaos vanished and Cosmos felt the evil presence lift from her soul. She collapsed to her knees and dehensined. Right now, provoking Chaos into a battle would be crazy and futile. With her mind as confused and mixed up as it was, it would be a one sided slaughter. She heard faintly the Fellowship coming up behind her and she turned looking at them. Legolas, being the fastest was immediately checking her quickly for wounds. He looked up at her face and saw the pain and suffering in her eyes.

"Lady Serenity?"

Serenity looked at him, her face puzzled, as if she had just noticed that he was there. Then she looked and saw each of the different members and bent her head, wiping away any trace of tears.

"Sorry about that. I was mistaken. I didn't find anything…I guess it must be all the talk."

"We'll stop near here anyway. There is a lake near here and good cover." Gandalf said, Serenity nodding.

They set up camp and risked a fire. The warmth of the fire pierced the cold shadow that Serenity felt surrounding her. While she watched Merry and Pippin learn basic sword fighting from Boromir, Serenity cursed Chaos. If she'd known that it was Chaos herself, she would have been prepared. But she had thought that it was one of her flunkies. Rubbing her temple, a bowl of food was placed in front of her and she looked up at Gimli. She smiled and took it and the dwarf sat down next to her. She ate a little then noticed that he wasn't smoking. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Usually you smoke, what's wrong?"

"I've decided not to smoke my pipe around ye lass. Got to save what I can."

Serenity smiled softly, "Thank you Gimli."

The dwarf shrugged and sat back, chuckling at the hobbits. Serenity finished her food and when Gimli was not looking, she slipped out of the sight of the Fellowship members. Stepping through the bushes, she smiled a little despite how she was feeling. Looking at the lake, she smiled to herself as she looked at the stars reflected in the clear waters. Carefully going over, she found a boulder with a flat top and sat down on it. Reaching back, she pulled loose her hair, letting it fall in silver waves down her back and toward the ground. Humming lightly, she took a brush out of her subspace pocket and started to brush her hair.

After seeing Chaos again, her thoughts were turned toward the Starlights' and Kakyuu. She missed them, even though she had just recently seen them four months before. She giggled at the memory of how she had arrived.

Flash Back

Cosmos walked into the throne room and smiled to herself. She guessed it was the day for people to be allowed to gain an audience to see Kakyuu. Watching them for a few moments, Cosmos decided to have some fun. Walking forward, she motioned for the wide eyed people to stay quiet. Reaching the front, she saw the Starlights' and Kakyuu deep in conversation about some problem. Grinning wickedly, she turned and motioned to the people to follow her lead. The people, already knowing about the senshi's mischievous side, nodded. She turned and shifted to her Eternal form and nodded at the people. The gasped and that caught the four's attention. They looked up and saw Eternal Sailor Moon fall toward the ground. She heard their cries of surprise and felt someone catch her. Fighter's voice came to her senses and she opened her eyes.

"See? I did fall for you," she whispered grinning. Fighter made an irritated sound and dropped her.

"HEY!?!"

"She's fine." Fighter stated walking away. Serenity shifted back into her Cosmos form and jumped to her feet. She bowed to the people, gaining their laughter then went to greet her old friends.

End of Flash Back

Serenity laughed as she remembered how irritated Fighter had been. After Endymion had died, Fighter had tried to court her again, but eventually they decided to stay as friends, more like siblings. She'd stayed for three months on that trip, before she had made the decision to come home. A sigh escaped her lips and she stretched and looked at the moon. She shivered and smacked herself inwardly for forgetting her cloak. Hearing foot steps, Serenity turned to see Boromir. She smiled faintly at him and he held out his hand. Blushing and grinning sheepishly, she took her cloak from him and wrapped it around her, feeling the warmth enter her.

"Thank you."

"They sent me to find you. Aragorn was worried about you, at least until Gandalf told him not to be."

Receiving no response, he looked over at her. Serenity was holding an object in her hands. She looked at him, her eyes shiny with tears.

"Is it foolish to have hope when there is none?"

"Sometimes, but sometimes it is necessary to keep going."

"But, what if it is hope that those long gone will come back?"

Serenity clutched the locket to her chest, her eyes closed. The wind blew her hair and hid her face for a second. Boromir watched for a few moments.

"I do not know for whom you mourn, Serenity, but perhaps it is time to allow them to rest."

Serenity gasped and looked at him. For a moment he could see the pain, but it was quickly hidden. She turned and looked toward the moon.

"Yes, it's time. I've held on too lon—"

A wolf like cry pierced the air and Boromir grabbed Serenity and hurried toward camp. She allowed herself to be lead, wondering what could be so scary about wolves. They burst into the camp and Boromir noticed that the others were already packing. He went over and grabbed his stuff, ignoring Serenity, who also picked up herself. She looked at the older men and wondered what was going on.

"What's so bad about wolves?"

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Finally Aragorn spoke.

"Those are not wolves, Serenity, they are Wargs."

I know I haven't updated in a long while. I just…could…get inspired. Even the reviews I got didn't help. That's why I made this chapter a little longer. If you like this length let me know! Oh, let me know how I'm doing. Thanks to my faithful reviewers, you know who you are. I love you guys to death!!! Anyways, read, Review and Enjoy!

Princess Silver Serenity

P.S—Here's a special preview for next time.

"They have us surrounded!!"

Gandalf cast his magic out creating flames, but the Wargs pressed forward. Serenity bit her lip watching fearfully.

--------

"COSMIC MOON POWER!!"

Ribbons surrounded Serenity's body, glowing silver. The Fellowship watched in awe as a flash of light and Cosmos stood in front of them. She moved her arms and hands as if she was firing a bow and arrow.

"I call upon the power of Mars!" Her face contorted into concentration, the first Warg came through Gandalf's flames. "Mars Flame Sniper!!"

--------

He whipped her around violently. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you, tell you?! How could I? How could I tell you that everyone I come close to ends up leaving, leaving me behind to suffer without them!

Hope that drives people nutz. :-p Anyways, Ja ne!


	9. The Silver Warrior Revealed, Cosmos' pai...

Chapter 9—The Silver Warrior Revealed, Cosmos' pain

"Wargs? What the heck are Wargs?" Serenity asked confused. She delved into her mind, but for some reason she couldn't gather any information about them to her command. She looked at Gandalf.

"Wargs are creatures that were born in darkness. They are like wolves, only bigger, meaner."

Serenity's mouth made an 'O' shape. She went over and grabbed her stuff and helped the hobbits quickly. Legolas had his bow ready, while the two men had their swords out. Gimli held onto his axe. Aragorn motioned for the group to move, the clearing that they were in was no longer safe. They went through the bushes as quietly as they could manage. Serenity fought a wave of nausea at the amount of evil in the area. She stumbled but Boromir caught her and gave her a concerned look. She smiled a little and kept going. Finally they found a rock cropping and stopped to rest. The Wargs' screams were piercing the air still, but now they had solid rock behind them, which would provide some protection. The Fellowship dropped their packs and got out their various weapons. The hobbits looked terrified, and personally, Serenity couldn't blame them.

The Wargs closed in around the party. Gandalf held his staff in front of him.

"Naur an edraith ammen, Naur dan ngaurhoth!"

Flame shot up between the Fellowship and the advancing Wargs. Aragorn, Legolas, and Serenity stood ready to fire at any Wargs that chanced the flames and managed to survive. From the cries, a few had tried, but soon they went away. Gandalf slowly let the flames die down; ready to summon them if needed again. Legolas scanned the area with his eyes before lowering his bow. Aragorn looked at the elven prince.

"Are they gone?"

"It seems like it. Most likely they only went away a bit to regroup."

Aragorn relaxed, "Good. They may be back tonight, so there will be two on watch at all times. First watch…"

Serenity sighed and put away her empty bow. She had been prepared to use Mars' powers, though now she was glad she hadn't. She looked at the hobbits, concern etched on her face. Faintly, she heard Aragorn say that he and Legolas would be the first watch. She looked around, narrowing her eyes to see if she could pick up any auras of the enemy. Her eyes widened, not at the enemies auras, but at the auras of her companions.

'It can't be. My….friends…'

She felt herself falling. As she fell, she heard a cry from one of the hobbits, then she let the darkness of her mind claim her.

Serenity found herself floating in a black void. The darkness wasn't threatening, but more like a comfort. But, if this had happened when she was still Sailor Moon, or even if she was still as Neo-Queen Serenity, she would have lost her mind. Now, though, she welcomed it. The darkness was better then what she had been going through. The pain of the loss of her friends, then seeing two of her friends alive and well but finding out that they were the only ones returning had torn her apart. Bitterly, she wished that she had died during the fight with Galaxia and Chaos. At least then she wouldn't feel torn as she did now. The members of the fellowship had the same auras as her friends, yet, she didn't want them to.

Screaming in frustration, Serenity cursed Fate and Destiny for causing her such pain. She didn't want new friends; she wanted her senshi, her sisters back. She curled up into a ball sobbing. A faint whispering entered her mind. She uncurled and looked around, then narrowed her eyes to pick up any auras. The whispering had vanished so she closed her eyes again. Once again, the whispering started, but this time, Serenity kept her eyes closed, ignoring it. It grew in volume and more insistent. Opening her eyes finally, after feeling something watching her, she was met with a giant eye breathed in fire. She stuttered at first in shock, and then screamed.

Her eyes flew open and she tried to get away from whatever was holding her. In her frightened state, she muttered a mix of Japanese, common tongue, and Lunarian. She struggled, but the barrier keeping her from fleeing was still holding her down. A calm white light entered her vision and her troubled mind locked onto the sanity it provided. She felt herself calming down and slowly the area surrounding her came into focus. Gandalf was moving his hand away form her forehead, his eyes looking at her worried. The hobbits were around her; though back a bit to let Gandalf work what ever he could to help her. Legolas was showing concern on his face, abnormal for an elf, and Gimli was not to far away from him, leaning on his axe with a similar expression. Boromir had moved over with some water. Her breathing had slowed to normal, and that's when she felt that the barrier keeping her down was someone's arms. She felt the warmth coming from them and leaned back, wanting to stay there. Boromir handed her the water and she drank a little. She looked to see the concern again and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what happened."

"You seemed tired when we were fleeing to here." Boromir said suddenly.

Serenity smiled a little. "I guess I am. I haven't gotten much rest lately, especially with the enemy so close."

She could feel Aragorn frown from behind her. She knew that he didn't by that, but he stayed quiet. For that she was glad. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I should get…some…rest…" Her breathing evened out and Aragorn laid her on a bedroll and covered her. The fellowship exchanged worried glances but went to bed, minus Aragorn and Legolas.

A while later Serenity was woken up by someone shaking her. She opened a tired eye and saw that it was Frodo. She sat up yawning and caught that frightened expression.

"Frodo?"

"Aragorn got everyone up. The Wargs are back."

"What?!" she whispered harshly. She got up and saw that Gandalf was repeating the earlier spell. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that the Wargs now had an advantage. She scrambled to her feet and ordered the hobbits to stay back. She grabbed her locket and ran up between Boromir and Gimli. She scanned the area with her eyes and senses. Darkness was closing in around them fast, bent on tearing their very souls from their bodies in one swipe. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at the Gondorian.

"Serenity, you should get back. You don't have your weapons."

Aragorn's eyes darted to her at that statement. She smiled grimly. "There are more then mundane weapons in this world Boromir. Trust me."

They had no more time to talk though. Gandalf had raised his flames, but the Wargs sounded different to their ears. Serenity knew in her heart that they wouldn't be able to face them. Resigning herself to her fate, she raised her locket in the air. The men saw her movement and turned, wondering what she was doing. She closed her eyes then opened them, her face determined.

"Cosmos Guardian Power! (2)"

The locket glowed and an eight pointed star appeared glowing with an inner light. Ribbons wrapped around her and the light grew more intense. They shielded their eyes and when the light died down, they looked at Serenity, or Cosmos. She wore a sailor outfit, but the skirt was silver with multi colored hints in it. On the front of her chest was her locket with wings on the sides. A long cape adorned her back and her hair was now soft silver. She held a staff in her hands, and her eyes opened to reveal hardened silver orbs. She knelt down, setting her staff down for a moment then rose and made the motions of readying a bow to fire. The first Warg burst through Gandalf's flames.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

A bow made of flames formed and a pure fire arrow fired from the bow. It rang straight and true as it struck the Warg. It screeched in pain and fell down. She readied herself again but sent out a tinge of her aura. The Wargs howled in anger but turned and ran from the new force that they had met. Cosmos sighed and let the bow and arrow vanish and looked at Gandalf.

"They won't return tonight."

Gandalf nodded and let the flames die down. Cosmos turned and saw the different expressions on the rest of the Fellowship's faces; from shock to anger. She smiled a little nervously.

"Miss Serenity, how did you do that? Are you like Gandalf?" Pippin's voice cut the tense silence. She smiled at the hobbit.

"I'm not like Gandalf at all, Pip. I would be old then."

Gandalf glared at her for a moment. Legolas shook his head.

"Serenity, are you…really." He stammered. Cosmos looked at the stuttering elf and nodded.

"I am Cosmos, if that is what you are asking Legolas."

"But Cosmos is a legend. How?"

Cosmos went to answer but felt a hand grip her hand. She looked up and saw a pair of angry eyes then the person pulled her away from the group. As soon as she was out of eye sight, the person turned her to face him roughly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Cosmos glared at the person. "Tell you, Tell you?! How could I? How could I tell you that everyone I come close to ends up leaving, leaving me behind to suffer without them! How could I tell you that I'm this all powerful person yet I can't even stand up to a simple wraith? I've fought Chaos from one corner of this damn universe to another, yet I still get sick at the horrors I've seen."

Aragorn took a step back at the pain radiating from her eyes. As he looked into their depths, he saw all the emotions that she kept locked up inside.

"How could I tell you about the curse I bear, when you had other worried concerning you? Don't yell at me about telling you! Dammit, I can't fight straight when I worry about you and the rest of the Fellowship! I wish I could be free of my burden, but I can't, and that hurts me! It tears me apart! I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I can't! I won't." Her eyes filled with tears, "I can't tell you…if I do, you'll leave like the rest of them."

Cosmos powered down into Serenity and went back and climbed up to the top of the rock cropping. Aragorn watched her silently wishing that he hadn't said a word. But, he wondered, did she mean about the feelings she wished she could tell him. He walked over and sat next to the fire that Gimli and Boromir had started and brooded. Legolas saw the look on the ranger's face and got up. He glanced up at Serenity and decided to find out what was wrong. He climbed up and sat next to her. She glanced at him briefly.

"What?"

Her voice was horse from crying. He gave her a piece of cloth. She wiped her eyes and then looked up at the starry sky.

"Why, if you didn't want to reveal yourself, did you?"

She looked at him then sighed, looking down at her lap. "Chaos has found me here. It knows what's in my heart and I didn't want to open myself up to attack, but….the Wargs was being powered by Chaos' thoughts. It wanted to bring me out in the open. Now that I am, the orcs will tell their masters, which means soon Sauron will know about me. I'm a walking target now."

"We won't abandon you heedlessly. You know that."

Serenity looked at the elven prince and smiled, "I wish I could believe that. But, I've been left behind before. What's to stop it from happening again? I can't go through the heartache again."

Well, apparently I've lost my reliable reviewers. sighs Maybe this will spark them to read and review again. I really tried to portray Serenity's pain from being Cosmos. She's fighting an internal struggle with her feelings, which makes her vulnerable to other influences…hehehe; I have plans for the confused lunar child. Anyway, for the people who watched the movie, the fight with the Wargs was in the book (Fellowship). But, I had to mix up the timeline. This actually was supposed to happen after Caradhras.

(1) Fire…Fire take the werewolves.

(2) I changed her transformation phrase from the one I put at the end of the last chapter. I thought this sounded better.

Also, for those who are wondering. The reason she fainted when she saw the auras is because each of the fellowship members has a similar aura to the Sailors. Here's who has what aura:

Sailor Mercury: Sam

Sailor Mars: Gimli

Sailor Jupiter: Merry

Sailor Venus: Pippin

Sailor Uranus: Boromir

Sailor Neptune: Legolas

Sailor Pluto: Gandalf

Sailor Saturn: Frodo

Earth: Aragorn

I know that Pluto and Saturn are alive, but Gandalf and Frodo have similar auras. They aren't the scouts reborn, but are similar in personality and auras. shrugs I hope that makes sense. This will eventually come into play more later on. Thanks and read/review!

--Princess Silver Serenity


	10. Journey to the Moutain

Chapter 10—Journey to the Mountain

The mood in the Fellowship was tense as they traveled along. Aragorn and Serenity stayed far apart, with most of the members between them. Aragorn spent most of his time watching the trail and taking turns with Legolas to scout ahead. Serenity immersed herself with talking to the hobbits pushing away the darker feelings of pain and sorrow, and placed a smile on her face. Merry and Pippin were taking turns telling stories about the shire, and Sam interrupted every now and then to correct a small detail. Frodo was quiet, but Serenity could feel that he was also enjoying the stories.

They crossed through the forest and into hills and plains. The trees that had surrounded them gave way to green hills and rock cropping. Serenity looked up at the scenery, her eyes drifting to the east. She sighed and kept going. Gandalf looked around and talked to Aragorn. Serenity looked at the hobbits, seeing the fatigue and hunger on their face. Again she looked to the front of the group and wondered why they hadn't stopped yet. Judging the position of the sun to be about around mid afternoon, Serenity smiled at the hobbits and picked up her pace. She passed them and came up along side Gandalf. She completely ignored Aragorn, who was looking at her from Gandalf's other side.

"When are we going to stop? We've been going all day, and the hobbits can't go much longer. Not unless you wish them to collapse from hunger."

The wizard smiled a bit and looked at the members. "Now is good time as any. Aragorn?"

Aragorn nodded and motioned for the rest to stop. They set up camp, eating what food they could without a fire. Serenity finished first and was staring off toward the east again. She fingered her locket absentmindedly. Pippin nudged Merry and motioned toward the lunar girl. They grinned to eachother and whispered to the remaining two hobbits. Pippin got to his feet and ran over, grabbing Serenity's hand. She looked at him with curious eyes and frowned as he pulled her to her feet and over to the other hobbits. The frown on her face turned to a curious one. Merry started signing the song he had done in the pub in the shire not a few weeks before. Pippin started dancing pulling Serenity with him. Her face went from confused to laughing as she realized that the hobbits were trying to cheer her up. Her laughter and voice joined the hobbits'. Gimli was laughing at the five's antics and soon was dragged into it by adding his own voice. Boromir was dragged in, along with Legolas, to the dancing. Serenity's laughter rang out above the rest as she was twirled by Boromir and passed to another set of arms. Laughing, she looked up into the eyes of her partner and the laughter died in her throat. The hobbits grinned at eachother and watched the ranger and lunar elf.

Aragorn kept her dancing, though the singing was faintly heard by the two. Serenity kept her face turn away, her face set in a neutral appearance. They danced like this for a few minutes before the ranger sighed.

"I wanted to say sorry for my actions."

Serenity looked at him, her face filled with shock. She then looked down. "I also need to apologize. I should have never lost it last night. And you were right; I should have told you guys who I really was. It's just that I didn't want the enemy to know."

"Because of the fact that they would try to take you out first?"

Serenity nodded, "I'm a threat, though lately I can't even stand up to evil without getting sick."

"Perhaps it is because you are pure light. At least that is was Gandalf explained to me."

Serenity frowned in thought, "That shouldn't effect me. Though, now that I think about it, the last time I was ill was when Diamond infused me with some of the energy of the Dark Crystal. I was sick for a while after that. Ami said that it was probably the dark energy fighting against the light."

"Ami, who is she?" Aragorn asked regretting asking it as he watched her face fall.

"One of my best friends."

They continued to dance and Aragorn suddenly wished that out of all things he could have, he only wanted to see Serenity's smile again. But, before he could do anything, she pulled out of his arms and went over to where Sam had begun to put together the meal. He watched her for a bit before going and sitting, taking out his pipe. He paused and put the pipe away. Looking at the Fellowship, he saw the effects of just her presence. Gimli was talking with Legolas, a feat that would have normally taken weeks, had happened in only days. Boromir was teaching the hobbits sword slowly, they teaching him to not underestimate the will of a determined Halfling. But, the most drastic effect was on Frodo. Aragorn could see the power of the ring wearing on the hobbit, but he also saw that Serenity would once in a while talk to Frodo and the darkness would fade a bit. He intended to talk to the others, about which way they should head, but that could wait. The group needed rest.

Serenity heard a strange beeping in her head. Frowning while she slept she wondered what was causing the noise in the area surrounding her. Faintly she heard someone yelling at her to wake up. She opened one bleary eye and then shot up….in bed. She looked around, her blonde hair streaming around her. Looking up, she saw her mother standing there.

"Get up! You'll be late for school Usagi."

Serenity sat in bed for a minute before getting up. Getting dressed, she couldn't help feeling that something somewhere had gone wrong. That she wasn't supposed to be here. She walked to school and saw Ami talking with Makoto. She stopped dead in her tracks.

'How?! They…are dead."

The girls turned and waved to Serenity and she blinked before waving back. She joined them and listened to their conversation, but didn't participate in it. They entered the classroom and Serenity blinked seeing everyone that she had known in her younger days. The day went by as if it was normal. Serenity sighed to herself as she sat in a Senshi meeting at the temple. Something didn't feel right, and deep in her soul, she knew that someone needed her more then the people before her. She watched her friends, a yearning in her heart that she could join them. Haruka looked at her.

"Hime, why are you still here?"

Serenity looked at the wind senshi, "Nani? What do you mean?"

The Senshi looked at her, all smiling.

"You should be with your new friends, right?" Haruka repeated.

"Ya, you're traveling with a bunch of hot guys, why are you sitting with us?" Makoto asked with a grin and wink.

"Get back and claim that hunk of a man that's your soul mate." Minako winked and had stars in her eyes.

Michiru put a hand on the grumbling wind senshi, "Don't worry about us, hime. Perhaps we'll meet again. Ruka and I wish you the best."

"As do all of us, Serenity-hime." Ami said smiling.

"Ami-chan is right; now get back to them Meatball head." Rei said laughing.

Serenity stared at each of the girls, her eyes filling with tears. Dimly, she realized that Sestuna and Hotaru were not there. She felt her body falling and the scene in front of her turned blurry and fell away. She screamed out her friends names until blackness claimed her. She moaned and stirred and sat up. Her eyes took in the fields of Elysion and a sob escaped her throat. She covered her face with her hands. The only sounds in the field for a while were the sobs being muffled by her hands. Arms encircled her and she pulled her eyes away. Looking over her shoulder and up a bit, she saw Mamoru's face. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Endy?"

"Sere, you can't be here; you can't drown in your sorrows."

"I miss them! I miss you."

Mamoru chuckled, "You miss me as a friend. I know that you have someone that you should be caring about."

Serenity blushed, "I am afraid of losing him, like I lost everyone."

Mamoru stood and pulled her to her feet. The lunar child looked at him confused before he held a rose out. She took it and it instantly turned black and then to ash. Serenity's eyes widened in shock and she looked up at Mamoru. He had a sad smile on his face.

"I knew that you never truly loved me, not from the soul. But I cherished the time I had with you, the smiles that you gave me. But, I swore that when it came to it, I would make you choose your soul mate. Serenity, please, allow me to rest, go to the one who will be with you till the end of time."

"Endymion….Mamoru…go…be free." Serenity smiled sadly, her eyes tearing up, "Thank you for everything that you've done for me, and Chibi-usa. I will always remember you."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Serenity watched as Endymion faded from existence.

Serenity opened her eyes. In the pre-dawn hours, her eyes could see the sleeping forms of the fellowship. She sat up, wrapping her cloak around her. Looking out, she saw the beginning of a new day burst into colors. A sense of peace was over her and she smiled. Getting up, she went over to Gandalf who was on watch. Sitting next to the Istari, she looked out at the rising sun. A slight breeze blew bits of her hair past her face.

"Gandalf, why didn't the ring get discovered before Bilbo? If Sauron could feel the power of the ring, why now is he after the ring? Why not earlier?"

"No one knows. Perhaps he was still too weak. He also could have been waiting for the perfect moment."

Serenity's face was grave. Something was nagging at her. "Or, he was blocked from sensing it."

The wizard looked at the figure next to him. "What would have the power to block Sauron from sensing the ring?"

"He started sensing it recently, I'm guessing. About the time that Frodo gained the ring….the same time that I gave up my position to my daughter. I took up the position of Cosmos that day, yet the power hasn't worked right at all."

"You used your powers against the Wargs."

Serenity glanced at him, "True, but that was the power of Mars, one of my inner sailors. Their powers seem to be easier to control, but even so, I felt my body being pulled apart. When I became Cosmos, I should have had complete control over the others powers. Something is off."

Gandalf thought for a few moments. "So you are thinking that something was messed up when you became Cosmos, and that it relates to Sauron's ability to sense the ring?"

Serenity nodded. Hearing someone stir, she turned and saw that Legolas and Aragorn were up, getting the others awake and going. She watched and smiled to herself. Standing, she went over and gathered her stuff. She put the pack on her back and turned to go help someone else when she heard the first rip. Her eyes widened and then she felt the bag lighten considerably and she turned. Eyeing the pile of her belongings on the ground, she cursed and sat down, looking at the bag. Aragorn came over and took the torn bag. She looked at him as he sat next to her.

"It's only the seam. Would you like me to fix it?"

Serenity smiled, "It would probably be better then having me do it. I have a sewing set that Makoto gave me, I never used it."

She rummaged through the belongings on the ground and pulled it out. Handing it to Aragorn, she smiled as he started fixing her bag. He fixed it quickly and handed it to her, helping her pack the rest. He caught her hand for a moment and she looked at him. His eyes pleaded to her for her to not be angry. She smiled and stood, squeezing his hand and she went over to the hobbits. The fellowship set out as soon as they were ready, heading to the foreboding mountains.

WOW! 100 reviews! falls over my gosh…wow….I'm speechless. I love every one of my reviews, though some were strange. especially the one from the person who "doesn't get it". If you don't get it, contact me through email at Other wise, PLEASE don't review. I would rather have encouraging, helpful reviews then a "don't get it" one. Well I want to thank a few people.

Seren Lunar Echo

Flame Ivy Moon

momocolady

Cosmos270

Callisto Star: Thank you for you comments. There is a special reason why they have similar, but different auras. I'm glad that I'm doing a good job!

EnuNR-zero: I never truly thought you abandoned me! hugs It's great that I have a fan. Besides, now I can't go through doorways, my head's inflated with the complements that you gave me.

Kitty-deamon92

Queen Zephoria Yami

Lady Love

tinkerbell

Newfie Child

pure-sweet

Beth

Shi no Hakari

jules: If you have questions or comments, email me!

devilsheart

princess moon shadow

Queen Diamond

koldy

SilverAngelCosmos

Angelwings6117: Hey, where are you? I've missed your reviews! Anyway, I wanted to thank you for inspiring me! Hope to hear from you soon.

Lady Light

ThoseRainyDays

Akirah, la nieta de vegeta: Wow, thank you for reading my story and you're English sounds very good

platinum star

Sly-kitsune-youkai

Jay: Please don't post any more stupid non story related reviews. Asking people to look a pictures, is WRONG. Thanks

Nikita-hime

Night Wraith

jeangirl

Finnarwen

Enu

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind

sestuna-3000

Kachie

Taiki

desipryd

KawaiiKoneko

KoKo Belle

Dark Desaster

elite feng

pudding

arlene444

Princess Serena xavior

Whew, that's a big list! I am happy that so many people like my story! Thank you sooo much for getting me to the hundred review mark!

Princess Silver Serenity


	11. Crows, Snow, and Evil Powers

Chapter 11—Crows, Snow, and Evil Powers.

Forest turned to rocky hills and plains as the fellowship traveled closer to the mountains. The mood in the Fellowship had changed to a lighter one. Serenity was walking along side of Boromir, deep in conversation about Minas Tirith. Mostly, it was Boromir who was talking and Serenity listening. She absorbed anything the Gondorian said, wondering how the city looked. For some reason, her knowledge that she normally had as Cosmos, even when she was not in uniform, was fading from her mind. She thanked Boromir and moved back, past the hobbits and Gimli. She took up the rear guard, going over everything that she knew. A worried frown crossed her face as she wondered if something had happened. She looked up at the people in front of her. She smiled a little, watching the hobbits entertain themselves as the group moved forward.

The found a group of rocks that had some brush, but other wise was clear. Gandalf stopped them.

"We will rest here for the moment. I am sure that some of us are hungry."

They set up a small camp, even starting a fire. Boromir pulled Merry and Pippin aside and started to teach them how to fight with a sword. Serenity watched, amused, then turned and went over to Gandalf. She could hear Gimli asking him why they were not going through Moria. She stopped a few feet away, pondering that name. Although she couldn't pull up any information, she felt darkness in her heart. She turned and saw Boromir get taken down by one of the two hobbits. She heard his shout of surprise and saw the other hobbit attack him. She chuckled, then full out laughed when she saw Aragorn go to help him but suffer the same fate as Boromir. She felt pity for the two men and went to help. She helped Boromir up then held her hand for Aragorn to grasp. Pippin and Merry looked at eachother then ran up, pushing Serenity. Her shriek made the rest of the fellowship hurry over. They started to laugh at the site. Serenity sat next to Aragorn, a bright blush covering her cheeks and Aragorn was glaring at the two hobbits. Legolas chuckled a bit, turning and then frowned. Gimli, who had been smoking his pipe, pulled it out of his mouth.

"It's only a wisp of cloud."

Legolas shook his head, "It's moving against the wind."

"Crebain! Hide! Hurry!" Aragorn shouted.

The Fellowship hurried, gathering their things. In the chaos, someone put out the fire, and they dove for hiding spaces. Serenity managed to hide her stuff, but found that her spot was too small for her and her things. Getting ready to put it in her pocket, she felt herself grabbed and pulled under a rock cropping. Looking up, she saw Legolas, his eyes toward the sky, waiting for the birds to go past. Feeling the evil purpose of the birds, she also felt the man that was behind their dark travels. Closing her eyes and fighting back the feeling of nausea, Serenity prayed that the evil creatures would leave, and soon. She didn't know how much time had passed but she felt herself being shaken and opened her eyes. She looked at Legolas and took his offered hand and came out from hiding. She heard the argument for the different paths they could take, and yet again heard Gandalf proclaim that they would not take the Moria route. Eventually the route over Caradhras was chosen and Serenity groaned. She looked at Boromir.

"Is it cold there?"

"Yes, it's covered in snow about now." He answered, getting his shield. He laughed at the face Serenity made.

"What? I've had to fight in the cold before, and in my solider form. It's not fun. Although…I guess this would be different."

Serenity went past him with a smile. The Gondorian looked at her with a curious look. The small elf reminded him of a fairy, flitting from one idea to another, yet strong when push came to shove. He followed the group, taking up the rear. They made their way toward the mountains. The closer they got, the more the season seemed to change from spring to winter. Serenity pulled her heavier cloak out and wrapped it around her as she started to see frost on the ground. She looked at the hobbits and pitied them. They didn't have shoes, and a sudden wave of concern passed over her.

'I wonder if they will be ok? The snow's only bound to get deeper.'

They continued on. Slowly the snow deepened and Serenity found that she, along with Legolas, had the ability to walk upon the snow. Looking at the others trudging through it, she giggled. She skipped along the snow, actually enjoying this part now, when a shout came from behind her. She turned and saw Frodo tumbling back down the way they had just come. She took a few steps back but saw that Aragorn had caught the hobbit. She let out a sigh of relieve then heard movement. She looked and saw Boromir picking up the chain with the ring. Her breath caught in her throat and she watched him. Her hands automatically moved into position to fire off an attack. She dimly heard Aragorn say something and it seemed to snap Boromir out of the trance he was in. He walked over and handed the ring to Frodo and walked away. Serenity looked up and caught Aragorn's gaze. She noticed him moving his hand away from the hilt of his sword and she smiled softly. Turning she continued to walk.

The trail into the mountains started to turn colder with more snow piling up. Serenity frowned at the way the hobbits were struggling. She frowned and looked at the rest of the group. With the exception of Legolas and herself, the rest were struggling. She was about to say something when she heard a faint voice on the wind. Legolas looked over at Gandalf.

"There is a foul voice on the wind!"

"He's going to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled after narrowly missing some falling rock. Serenity glanced at Gandalf as he tried to mount a defense. Hearing a crack, she looked up and saw some rock and snow falling toward them. She gasped and held her hands up, her cloak opening slightly to show that she was in her uniform.

"Silence Wall!"

A thin purplish barrier formed over the party and the rocks and snow hit it. Serenity strained under the pressure, but held firm. Gandalf kept up his counter spell, but the effort was useless.

_'Princess! Release the barrier! Don't use my powers!'_

Serenity's eyes widened, 'Saturn?'

_'Using my powers could mean your death! Please, let it go. No harm will fall upon the group. Trust me!'_

Feeling tired, she looked up at Gandalf. The old wizard caught her gaze and ordered the group to go against the mountain. They had just gotten there when Serenity could no longer hold the barrier, even with wanting to, and it collapsed, bringing snow and rock to cover them. Legolas was the first to reach the surface. He helped Aragorn and Boromir, who in turn helped to get the Hobbits out. By then Gandalf had reached the surface and was spitting snow out of his mouth. Pippin looked around and over the sputtering of Gimli said words that later on, the men would admit to themselves were the worst words they had ever heard.

"Where's Serenity?"

Aragorn and Boromir looked at eachother and then started to frantically dig through the snow and rock. Soon, Aragorn moved some snow and found her hand. Shouting to Boromir, the two men, now with the help of Legolas and Gimli pulled Serenity out of the snow. She coughed a bit and looked at them.

"Sorry…"

She looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed that she couldn't keep them safe. They shot looks at eachother and Aragorn put his cloak over her. She listened as they argued above the wind about where to go now. The mountain was too dangerous, yet they couldn't risk the Gap of Rohan. Gandalf looked at Frodo.

"Let the Ring barer decide."

Serenity looked up at Frodo and saw that he looked at each of them. Stopping at Serenity, he smiled a little and looked back at Gandalf.

"We go to the mines."

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late put out. I've had the biggest case of writers block know to man, dwarf, elf, orc,….ya, you get the picture. I'll try to update ASAP. I'm starting college on the 14th, so I'll be back on that schedule, although I seem to get more done when I am. sighs Well, enjoy and again I'm sorry for waiting so long. If it's any consolation, this chapter was started right after the last one….just…took longer…really long. Enjoy!

Princess Silver Serenity.

Also, I have a forum set up It's going to end up being a forum for all animes, but we're hoping for new members. We're around…20 or so right now. Here's the Link, I hope you join. Unfortuantly, the only way to see it right now is to join. I had some hacking problems. But if you don't want to stay in it, I can easily unsubscribe you. Plus, on there you'll probally get more updates on my stories. Thanks!

http:s4. (Just take out the spaces between the and s. Thanks!


	12. Moria Part 1

Chapter 12—Moria

The fellowship turned, not toward the mountains, but now down toward the road to Moria. Serenity had remained quiet, reserved during the entire day. She kept the cloak Aragorn had draped over her firmly clutched around her. Even without Serenity's quiet disturbed mood, the fellowship seemed to know that something about the place they were going to was evil. Except for Gimli of course, who was happier then all of the fellowship put together. The dwarf went over to Serenity and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Lass, what is botherin' you? Your smile has been gone since the mountain."

Serenity looked at Gimli. As the saying, "The eyes are windows to one's soul", Gimli could see the torment and overall chaos in Serenity's soul. She looked away, silent. He moved away, allowing her space. Serenity looked up at the terrain around her. Gone was the snow and it was replaced with murky water and marshes mixed with rock. She avoided stepping into the water. Her silver eyes went over the water. Sensing something she moved as far away from the water as she could. She didn't feel up to fighting. She bumped into Boromir, who was in front of her. She blinked and apologized. Boromir looked at her worried but his attention was diverted to Gandalf.

"Here is the Doors of Durin. Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs."

The group looked at the silvery door that seemed to have been painted on the mountain side. Serenity's eyes widened and she went to it.

"_Ithildin_."

Gandalf smiled, "Yes. The symbols and drawing are wrought of ithildin. I believe that you know of the substance? Correct Serenity?"

Serenity nodded, her eyes not breaking off of the silvery symbols. She reached out and touched it, feeling the magic reach out to touch her fingers. She felt a giddy sort of feeling, but it passed quickly.

"I have not seen ithildin sense my time on the moon."

"It is a substance that will only reflect moonlight and starlight." Gandalf said to the others. "Now."

"What does it mean speak friend and enter?" Merry piped up. Gandalf looked at the hobbit for a moment then back at the door.

"It means that if you are a friend, you speak the password." Gandalf said causing Serenity to turn and look at him with one eyebrow raised. She backed up from the door. Gandalf tried for the next couple of hours different sayings. Serenity had gone and sat down on a rock and watched slight amusement in her eyes. Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the water at one point but were stopped by Aragorn. Serenity hear Sam talking to Bill the pony sadly. She turned and watched him take all of the stuff off. She heard the disappointment and realized that Sam was letting Bill go. Seeing Aragorn go over to him, she decided to stay where she was. She still was troubled by the random thoughts that floated in her head. She was startled to hear Frodo's voice and she looked up. The hobbit was looking at the door.

"It's a riddle! Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?"

The wizard looked up, "Mellon."

The doors gave a great creaking sound and slowly opened outwards. Serenity stood and watched the doors open to reveal a darkened door way. The fellowship started to go in. Serenity looked around at the walls but her eyes were drawn to the ground. She covered her mouth, dimly hearing Gimli talking about his cousin's kingdom.

"This isn't a mine….it's a tomb." Boromir said cutting Gimli off.

Serenity saw Legolas pull something and she looked at him. He looked up and she caught his gaze. A mix of fury and fear was in his eyes and she looked at the arrow.

"Goblins." Legolas spit while he readied his bow. Serenity tensed and looked around. She heard a shout and turned to see Frodo pulled back and up. Her eyes widened and she screamed for Frodo and ran out. Already Legolas had fired his bow striking the monster. Aragorn and Boromir went out to catch Frodo when he fell, slashing with their swords. Serenity threw back the cloak and put her hand up above her. Closing her eyes she concentrated and felt the power of Uranus fill her. Opening her eyes, she saw the waters rippling from the wind gathering around her.

"Aragorn! Boromir! Move now!" Serenity yelled. The two turned and moved quickly. She brought her hand down hard and slammed the power into the earth.

"World Shaking!"

The ball of light flew through the ground, coming up and slamming into the beast. It screamed and released Frodo. Serenity turned and jumped over a tentacle. The group hurried back into the cave. Serenity flipped backwards and noticed that the beast was following now. She used her speed and made it into the cave. The beast grabbed at the doors, crushing them to rubble and missing the fellowship by inches. Serenity was breathing heavy, the eight pointed star on her forehead glowed softly. She turned and looked toward Frodo. The hobbit was shaken and he looked at her.

"Frodo?"

"I'm alright….are you ok?"

Serenity nodded and looked toward Gandalf. He had light up his staff and was walking forward. Gimli walked beside him. She tuned Gandalf out and looked around. Bodies, most of them decayed or half decayed, littered the stone steps. Serenity shuddered and hugged herself. She could handle almost everything, but underground spaces were one of the few that she couldn't deal with. She walked around the bodies as best as she could. Flashes of the Silver Millennium's downfall came into her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Legolas. He smiled a bit at her and she smiled back understanding that he also didn't like caves or caverns. The elf moved over to her and walked beside her. They didn't talk, deciding that the quieter they could be, the easier the sounds of an approaching enemy could be heard.

The group followed Gandalf deeper into the mines. Once, Serenity had thought she was going to get sick as they passed an area with a slightly higher body count, but they quickly made their way away from there. The group traveled along, with Gandalf telling them about different parts of the mine. Gimli was in awe, looking at everything, as if he were a child in a candy store. Serenity giggled, despite everything in her mind. Gandalf seemed like the tour guide and they were tourists. Gandalf stopped them and brightened up the crystal on his staff. He turned and pointed with the staff. Serenity turned and looked down the huge cavern. Light glittered off of mythril that hadn't been taken out. It seemed to go on for miles and after a few moments, Serenity tore her eyes away from the site. She looked at the others and when they began to move, she followed. Their path came to a crossroad and Gandalf stopped.

"I do not remember this." Gandalf whispered.

The group sat down for a break while Gandalf worked on figuring out which way they were to go. Serenity sighed and rested her chin in her hands. She pushed aside all of the outside noise and conintrated on her thoughts. She thought so hard that when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she had to bite her cheek to keep from screaming. She turned and looked up at Aragorn and sighed, looking down. She heard then saw him, out of the corner of her eye, sit down next to her. She turned and smiled a bit.

"What's troubling you? You've been quiet since we were in the mountains."

Serenity sighed and looked at everyone else. "My powers are failing. They are pulling on my energy reserves and I'm straining just to use simple powers. When I used the power of Saturn on the mountain, I heard Hotaru tell me to let go, to not use the powers. Then, when we fought the watcher, I used what energy I had gained from the last time I used any attack. I'm constantly tired. Plus, as Cosmos, I should know everything that's happened in Middle Earth, details about the different places, like Minas Tirith, yet the knowledge escapes me. I'm almost at my wits end; I have no clued what to do anymore."

"I have no clue how to help you. But everyone here is on your side. We'll be here for you, just as we're here for Frodo. I will be here for you, always."

Aragorn got up and walked over to Legolas to talk to him. Serenity comprehended what he said and looked up, her eyes wide. Before she could say anything, or respond, Gandalf rose.

"This way."

(Ok, I had to split Moria into two parts. It's such a great and emotional area that I had to add more to it. I'll have the next part out soon, because I already have part of the next chapter ready. Oh, the next chapter is going to be really emotional. Also, if you have read the StarS manga, number 3, it will make more sense. But I will put an explanation. Thanks for all the reviews! It really helps to boost my moral while writing. Thanks! And I'll see ya next time!

Princess Silver Serenity)


	13. Moria Part 2

AN: Hey guys! Sorry that I poofed. Part of it was college and RL taking over…the other part was pure laziness….then it was the fact that I completely forgot what I was going to write next. Boy, I'm off my game this time.

Chapter 13 – Moria, Part 2

_'Must keep going. I'm so tired though, how much more can my body take?'_

Serenity focused on putting one foot in front of another. After using Uranus' attack against the Watcher of Moria, she felt as if she had been hit by a train, a few times. Almost zombie like, she kept putting one foot in front of another. She looked up at the men in front of her and saw that their overall mood was dimming. They climbed more stairs, which during the time Serenity decided that any castle she stayed in would have either no stairs or an elevator, and entered a massive hallway. Gandalf risked more light to allow them to see what they had entered.

The stone archways rose at least two stories above them. It looked like a hall that had been blown up to a giant's size, yet was for the dwarfs. Serenity looked up at the masonry work and marveled at how living beings could ever do things of this magnitude. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped at Gimli's cry of anguish and turned to see the wiry dwarf running into a semi light room. The fellowship followed, worried about the dwarf and entered a small chamber. Gimli was kneeling in front of, what looked like to Serenity, a small alter. Gandalf walked over and read what was inscribed.

"Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

Serenity's eyes widened and she saw the anguished look on Gimli's face. She looked at Gandalf then slowly at the others. Most had grim faces and she looked at Gimli, feeling pity. She walked over and put a hand on Gimli's shoulder, causing the dwarf to look up at her.

"Amin hiraetha. (1)"

Glancing over, she saw Gandalf pick up a book, away from a skeleton. She shuddered and found a decently cleaned area to sit. She closed her eyes while listening to Gandalf slowly read the book.

"….We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge and the second hall….."

'_Those poor people. I know how it feels to be trapped and knowing that your murderers are coming for you.' _Serenity thought grimly.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. The Watcher in the Water took Oin. We cannot get out. The end comes,…and then Drums, drums in the deep….."

'_How ironic? Even though I am from the elves, and this is an account of the Dwarves, I can relate to the misery and fear. I suppose race isn't a factor in all things.'_

"…..They are coming."

A loud crash jerked the fellowship to look at Pippin. He had a guilty yet sorry look on his face as more crashes and bangs came. Serenity stood, some color coming back to her face after she had felt her heart stop at the noise. Soon the noise stopped and Gandalf slammed the book shut.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and save us the trouble!"

Serenity scowled a bit. Pippin, although at fault, genuanlly looked sorry. Her scowl turned to a wide-eyed frightened one as she heard a distant drumming noise. Apparently Gandalf also heard it and had turned to the well that the body of the dwarfin solider had fallen through. More drumming came and then the impending shrieks and yells. Boromir ran to the door and looked out, barely pulling back in time to avoid an arrow piercing his head. He pulled back in and Aragorn rushed over and so did Legolas. The three men shut and barred the doors. Boromir turned, leaning against the door for a moment.

"They have a cave troll…"

The men pulled back and Aragorn and Legolas pulled and readied their bows. Serenity went to join them but a firm hand caught her arm. She looked up into the wizened eyes of Gandalf.

"Stay with the hobbits, you are our last resort."

She went to yell at him, but his eyes showed her that although the rest of the fellowship had ignored her extremely tired state, he hadn't. She quietly went back with the hobbits and stood in front of them, pulling her sword. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, their silvery depths hardening and her solider side taking over. She felt the quickening of her heart beat as she heard the cries of the coming demons. Gimli had climbed up on the tomb.

"Let them come! There is still one Dwarf in Moria who still draws breath."

Serenity admired his courage and drawing from it she turned her gaze to the door. It creaked then part of it busted off with a loud crack. A twang came from Legolas' bow as he fired, hitting his mark. The weakened door soon busted open and a flood of orcs came in. The first few in the wave where taken out by the combined arrows flying at them. Soon that wasn't stopping them and the orcs went in, drawing Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir in. Gimli started to hack at orcs while standing on his fallen relative's tomb. Gandalf was drawn into the fight next and soon Serenity and the hobbits had to join.

Being as this was really the first fight she had been in with orcs, Serenity at first was startled, but quickly started to get the hang of dodging and thrusting. She quickly learned that both like and unlike the youmas she was used to fighting, she had to constantly watch her surroundings, all 360 degrees of it. She heard a loud crash and turned, seeing a Cave Troll come in with a roar. Her eyes widened a bit and she ducked as it sent its chain flying toward her. She shrieked when she felt the rush of air following it.

"Kuso! Watch where you're aiming that bloody chain!"

Serenity turned to block an attack from an orc behind her. For the moment, she didn't have to worry about the troll. Its attention was driven somewhere else. She heard a hobbit's yell and turned. Her eyes widened as she saw the troll going after someone. She started to fight her way over but stopped. Silence seemed to take over the room for a second as each of the fellowship saw Frodo get stabbed by the troll. One by one they started attacking the troll with a vengeance.

As soon as Legolas' arrows felled the troll, Aragorn rushed over to Frodo. He turned him and Frodo gasped, sitting up. Frodo moved his shirt slightly.

"Mythril….You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Gimli stated in awe.

More shrieks filled the air and they turned.

"To the bridge of Kahazad-dum!" Gandalf ordered.

The fellowship quickly followed. They ran back out into the hall and down it. All around them orcs flooded the room. Soon they had to stop, being surrounded. Both Gandalf's and Serenity's heads turned to look at the fiery light that appeared. A low growling came. The orcs had fled and the fellowship grew nervous.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

"A Balrog. This foe is far beyond you! Run!" Gandalf cried out.

Hurrying, the fellowship ran toward where the bridge was. They came to some stairs which had a gap in them. Legolas easily cleared it, and then called for Gandalf. At the first arrow, Serenity pulled her bow and arrows out and with Legolas fired a few off. Soon, everyone but Aragorn, Frodo and Serenity had jumped the gap. When the ground moved, Serenity fell to her knees but slowly got up. Listening to Aragorn, they leaned toward the others and the stairs moved. Serenity fell forward and Boromir caught her.

They turned the corner and as they crossed the bridge, the Balrog made its appearance. Serenity turned, a sudden dread filling her being. She watched Gandalf hold back the creature.

"You. Shall Not. Pass!" Gandalf cried. The Balrog fell and Gandalf turned in relief. But then the creature caught him by the ankle and pulled, causing him to slip. Serenity broke away from Legolas' grip and ran. She fell to her knees and reached for his wrist. She grabbed it then the wizard looked at her. For a moment, she caught the grim realization that he knew she couldn't help him. He looked past her toward the others.

"Run you fools."

Serenity felt him slip and she cried out, but was drowned out by the others. Her heart broke, feeling the same pain as when she had lost her senshi. She struggled to her feet and turned. Her eyes widened as she felt a shift in the ground beneath her feet. Her pained filled eyes rose up and looked at the others. She felt it shift and her eyes widened. She gathered her powers and raised her hand in a desperate attempt to stop what was happening.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

The golden chain of hearts fell short as her grip on the senshi's power shatter. The ground beneath her crumbled and her eyes widened. As she fell, the last sound she heard was his voice, calling out her name in pain. Soon blackness claimed her.

Stirring, Serenity slowly opened her eyes. She stood quickly and looked around. Her mind was fuzzy, and she looked at the skyscrapers and cars. She felt the wind blow her senshi clothes. Hearing voices, she hid in the shadows. Three figures stepped out onto the roof and her eyes widened.

_'The Starlights? But how? Why?'_

'It is your destiny to witness the events that still grip your heart in sadness. You can not leave Cosmos, lady of the stars, until you discover that your actions were the right ones.'

Serenity's eyes widened as Fate's voice entered her head. For the next few days, she followed different people. Sometimes it was Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki while other times it would be one of her own scouts, or even herself. She wondered one day, where Chibi-Chibi was, until dimly, she remembered that she herself was to be that small girl. She pulled her magic and transformed.

The next few months went by. Through the eyes of Chibi-Chibi, Serenity watched as Chaos grew in power and as one by one the scouts fell. The torment of her past self's soul pulled at her, and she helped ease the pain. That is when she found herself at the cauldron, the beginning of everything. She wondered why she hadn't destroyed the cauldron, to end all evil. Her eyes widened as she realized why. Things became clearer then they had been in weeks. She turned from the cauldron and walked away. Her eyes were determined and she pulled her strength and teleported to the time gates. Pluto stood there, as if awaiting her.

"I'm ready Pluto, Sestuna. I know what I must do, send me back."

Pluto smiled at her and bowed her head slightly. Serenity closed her eyes and opened them, finding herself standing before two people.

"Arwenamin, Heruamin. (2 & 3)"

The fellowship had left Moria, filled with dread and misery. Not only had they lost a dear friend in Gandalf, but also in Serenity. Aragorn took a moment and closed his eyes. Once again he had to leave Serenity, when his feelings had been the opposite. But this time it was worse. Pushing aside the feelings, he turned.

"Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

Boromir turned upon Aragorn. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!"

Aragorn looked at the Gondorian. "By night fall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien by nightfall. So get them up!"

Aragorn got Sam up then turned to get Frodo. He saw the small hobbit already walking away. He called out and Frodo turned his face wet from tears that he had shed.

Once the group got moving, they headed across the open rocky slope toward the forest. They entered and started traveling further in. Gimli moved closer to the hobbits. He was talking to them about the strange occurrences in the forest and how they should watch out for the Lady of the Woods.

"I won't be capture so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk…"

Gimli stopped at the arrow pointed in his face. The other members also did and soon a voice cut through the silence.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Haldar walked forward followed by a cloaked figure. "Yes, but this dwarf is harmless, for the most part."

Aragorn looked at the second figure. The voice was familiar to him and he looked at it closer. A small chuckle came from under the hood and the figure threw back the hood. Silver hair tumbled around her shoulders as she looked Aragorn in the eyes. The fellowships faces ranged from shocked to happy.

"A'maelamin, Melloneamin. (4 & 5)"

Yea! It's done! Woot! Well, here's the list of the words.

1) I'm sorry

2) My Lady

3) My Lord

4) My Beloved

5) My Friends

This was hard to get out. I kept being lazy for the most part. Anyways, enjoy. I'll update when I can. But probably not this weekend, it's my birthday! Woot! I'll be 19. Enjoy!

Princess Silver Serenity.

(P.S, I'll add explanations later.)


	14. Lothlorien

Chapter –14—Lothlorien

The fellowship stared at the woman they thought had fallen into the chasm with the Balrog and Gandalf. Haldar turned a bit and raised an eyebrow. Serenity smiled a bit and spoke softly in elvish. Haldar sighed then looked at the fellowship.

"We will rest on the talans tonight. No orc will cross the boundary of Lothlorien."

The fellowship seemed relieved and Aragorn turned to see Serenity, but she was gone, fading back into the twilight, as if she was a ghost. Some pain showed in his eyes before he masked it and worked swiftly to guide the weary companions to the tree top beds.

Serenity watched quietly from the shadows. She'd known that Gandalf had fallen, but she'd hoped that somehow he'd been saved. Guilt penetrated her heart at not being able to save him. Though the time she spent in the past had helped replenish a lot of her reserves, she felt taxed. Seeing the vision in Galadriel's mirror troubled her and kept her from being around the others.

_Galadriel looked at her great-granddaughter seriously._

_"I do not know what the mirror holds, and it could hold things that you wish to not see. Why do you wish to?"_

_Serenity sighed, looking out at the moon, barely visible. "I wish to see what I must. Even if it bodes ill for me."_

_The older woman looked at Serenity. She'd matured, not the clumsy shy maid that had been taken by the senshi, Pluto, to come into her powers. But, she could see that there was something…dark about her now. Worry entered her eyes as she guided Serenity to the bowl and filled it with water. Serenity looked into the bowl slowly and was drawn into its depths…_

Serenity shook herself and joined the few others that would guard the fellowship that night.

Soon daybreak came and Haldar went and got the members up. Refreshed a bit from the sleep they had, they looked a bit better. Haldar lead them through the forest and into the main part of Lothlorien. Everyone seemed a bit awed by the place, though not so much Aragorn. Even Gimli grudgingly admitted that the elves had done a good job building. All the while they moved Serenity shadowed them quietly.

They came up a flight of stairs and there they halted. The lord and lady of Lothlorien came in, the members each having their own different reaction. Serenity took to the shadows and watched quietly, knowing the news that they would reveal. Soon Gandalf's fate came up and Legolas told the two what had befallen the wizard. Serenity forced back tears then heard her name. Her eyes flew open. Galadriel turned her gaze to where Serenity stood.

"She is alive, and well as she can be, though she seems to think that she must stay away from you."

Her cover blown, she sent the nastiest glare she could toward the elven queen then stepped out. The hobbits each gave a joyful cry, Gimli seemed to perk up a bit, Legolas smiled a bit and bowed his head slightly, Boromir gave a bigger smile, and then…she locked eyes with Aragorn. She sucked in a breath at the emotions that were in there and she backed up a step.

"Serenity…"

At Aragorn's voice she almost broke down and almost ran to his arms. The feelings were too much and she turned and fled. She didn't see the heartbreaking look that showed on Aragorn's face, nor did she hear any one call out to her. The memories of what she saw in the mirror haunted her and the confusion in her mind scared her. Wasn't she supposed to be the legendary Cosmos? She wasn't supposed to be this weakling who cowered whenever she felt the smallest amount of evil. She tripped, the first time in a long time and hit the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the whispering that had started to grow. The mirror had shown her, and only her, what was to come. Galadriel had been blocked for the first time. It scared her, scared her so much that she felt chilled to the very core of her.

_The water in the mirror shifted and she saw a tower. The name Isengard came into her head, as if the mirror spoke into her mind. She watched as riders rode up to the tower. There was water surrounding the tower, debris floated and she dimly knew that this was from a sudden flooding. She grew worried only seeing Merry and Pippin. The rest of the fellowship was there, but Frodo and Sam seemed to be missing. She also saw other people, a king, and a man that seemed to be Nobel in appearance. Then she saw herself on a horse next to Aragorn, which she noted that her horse was tied to Aragorn's, as if to guide it. Worry entered her mind as she noted that her vision self seemed pale, drawn, as if she was sick._

_A man came up; she frowned not recognizing him for the white glow around him hid his identity from her mind. He called out to the tower, his words muddled to her confused brain. Another man, but one of evil came out in view on top of the tower. He seemed angry and for a few moments the two men exchanged a heated verbal battle. Then the man on the tower threw a bolt of dark magic at the wizard. He blocked it but then there was a pitiful cry. She saw herself lurch forward and fall off the horse, landing in the water. Aragorn bolted of his and went to go to her side. Serenity felt her blood go cold when Aragorn was pushed back and she saw herself rise. Her vision self shimmered and vanished, only to reappear next to the man on the tower. She watched in horror as her vision self pushed the man to his death. She saw her self turn and look down, then the smile of a satisfied victory on her face. The people below watched with horror on her face, then she heard her vision self's voice._

_"The foolish old man had it coming when he failed. The ring will be the Dark Lord's."_

The vision had ended there, for the malice in her vision self had caused Serenity to stumble back then collapsed into a seizure. She'd woken hours later and though Galadriel had questioned her, she refused to speak. Now, lying on the forest floor, she shook, afraid of what was to come. It wasn't if; it was the matter of when. And if she turned on them, who would stop Sauron from taking over? Pluto and Saturn? They wouldn't be able to stop her. She didn't want to go on with the fellowship, afraid that if she did, destiny would play out and her fate would come to be. Now more then ever she felt lost, as if she had no sense of direction. She cried softly, struggling to compose herself. Though she was Cosmos, even though she had been queen, she hadn't had time to adjust.

Quiet footsteps alerted her to another's presence before she felt herself pulled up and against another's chest. She was still shaking, crying softly as she was held.

"Serenity? Why did you flee?"

Aragorn's voice cut through her troubled mind and she buried her face in his chest. Seeing that she couldn't answer, even if she wanted to, not in this state, he held her. He quietly talked to her, letting her release all of the pent up emotions that caused her to fall into this state. She cried for over an hour, before her tears started to dry and her sobs dissolved into hiccups and sniffles. Aragorn looked down to see her eyes closed and her breathing evened into the deeper breaths of sleep. He lifted her effortlessly and turned, only to find Legolas standing there with a cloak. He moved closer and put it over Serenity then turned to walk. Aragorn carried her over to where the Fellowship was staying, and no one asked what was wrong.

Aragorn sat down carefully and let Serenity rest against him. Gimli watched for a moment.

"That lass has you wound around her finger, Aragorn."

Aragorn arched an eyebrow at the dwarf, "And you aren't?"

"Aye, I am. She has all of us under her spell."

The night passed slowly into day. The next morning, everyone rose, with the exception of Aragorn and Serenity. Boromir noted how Aragorn's arms had wrapped around till they held Serenity close to him in his sleep. Silently, the fellowship got breakfast. It was ready when the two started to rise and Boromir took one plate and handed it to Aragorn as Legolas handed Serenity the other. At first Serenity made a face, not feeling hungry at all, but at the glares she received from the rest of the men she sheepishly started to eat. They heard a voice yelling then a calmer voice answering. Serenity looked up mid-bite and blinked.

Haruka came walking up with this furious look directed at the Fellowship members. Michiru was right behind her trying to calm the wind senshi, but to no avail. Serenity giggled a bit. Seeing those two here had been a pleasant shock. Apparently, they too had been reborn and when she had come back to Middle Earth, both fussed over her. Haruka came up and glared at the men.

"Alright, all of you men, Serenity is OFF LIMITS! Got it!"

Serenity's face turned an interesting shade of red, while Michiru shook her head. The water senshi looked up and gave Serenity an, "I'm sorry, I tried" look. The rest of the fellowship looked confused, amused, or embarrassed. Haruka glared at each of them. Serenity, finally getting to the point that enough was enough stood.

"Haruka, if I choose to talk to a man, that is my choice. Understood?"

"Kenoko, these are men! Besides, I'm supposed to protect you!"

Michiru laughed softly at the indigent look on Serenity's face. "Protect me not embarrass me!"

"How am I embarrassing you….Unless there is one of these men that you like!" Haruka narrowed her eyes. Serenity blushed and sent a glare. Michiru lightly smacked Haruka then looked at Serenity.

"Hime, we were coming to talk to you even though Haruka here came for a dual purpose. The others are alive and well."

Serenity stared at Michiru. The inners? Alive and well? Her closest friends? The senshi that had been there since the beginning of her life as a senshi? She stared at Michiru for a moment then her eyes darkened slightly.

"Does Fate and Destiny revive them to lure me from Lothlorien?" Her voice was bitter, filled with anger at the two fates, "They play games with my life still!"

The two senshi looked at eachother then at their friend. Serenity hadn't finished.

"They revive the rest of my senshi then place them out away from me towards a destiny I wish to avoid?" Serenity stopped there when Aragorn's hand rested on her shoulder. But her eyes stared at the two pointedly, asking if they were to destroy her. The two senshi glanced at eachother then looked at Serenity.

"You all will leave tomorrow at dawn." Haruka said, a subdued mood coming over her.

"The Lord and Lady have gathered supplies for all of you. You better get some rest."

Serenity sent a dark look at the two senshi then went toward where her quarters had been, leaving two worried senshi and a group of worried companions behind.

A/N: I know I know. I'm a lazy bum. I haven't been busy per say, but I haven't had the…will to write another chapter. That was until I went on today and saw that the hit count was over 400, heading toward 500. Anyways, I am looking for someone who will look over the previous chapters and tell me what to correct and to correct any chapters after this. I'll try my hardest to at least get this story done, though I may or may not scrap Princess Of Hogwarts. (It's just not working for me anymore). See you all next time!

Princess Silver Serenity.


End file.
